Did you know Harry Potter had a twin?
by Skeletal Dragon
Summary: If its a twilight and Harry Potter crossover, the title kinda says it all. Harry Bella twins. Edward Bella TheCoupleWeAllKnowAndLove.'Nough said.
1. Chapter 1

HOW COULD HE?!

How could he possibly leave! After all the times he told me he loved me, that he couldn't imagine life without me? How could he leave right as I was about to tell him the secret I had been keeping from everyone in Forks, even Charlie?

This is what I was thinking a few moments ago, now it was,

The bastard played me! Played me like his piano. They all did. I thought they were my friends. My family. I guess I was wrong.


	2. Actual chapter 1

THEY DID WHAT! WHY? AND I'VE GOT TO WHAT? HOW?!

_Dearest Bella, _

_I know the Cullen's left you with a low opinion of them, but they need your help. Alice saw you go cliff-diving as you are prone to do, but didn't see you come back up. I'm guessing you did what you had done what you have done in the past and swam somewhere else before you came back up. They thought you had died, and they wanted to forget._

_Bella, I believe they still care for you. From what I know, and that is a lot, they left to protect you. From what they know, you are human and defenceless. They would want to protect you._

_They have gone to the Volturi. Aro deceives them with lies and false promises. He intends to kill them if they will not join him, which I know for a fact they won't._

_Do whatever you can to help them. We may need their help in the future, and you need them, don't try to deny it you know it's true._

_Good Luck._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_I suppose he is right, I do still love them, even after what they did to me. In Edwards eyes, leaving me would protect me, he always said he shouldn't stay. I guess the accident at my birthday was the last straw. Idiot._

_Fine. So maybe he was right, but he couldn't spare a little bit of parchment to tell me how the rest were doing?!_

_He left a picture at the bottom of an alley that I'm guessing was in Volterra, that I'm also guessing I'm supposed to apparate to. So I did. _

_For old time's sake, I shouted BAMF! When I arrived in the alley._

_For a minute I thought someone had placed a red cloth over my head. All I could see was red, red, and you guessed it, more red! It must be St Marcus day. Oh, the irony that is St Marcus day._

_Now all I have to do is find a Volturi guard and convince him to let me see Aro. Oh what fun that will be._

_I could see a couple of really pale guys in the shadows, guys who were in fact, vampires. I recognized them from DADA, they were Felix and Demetri, part of the Volturi guard. Felix was just a pretty buff vampire, while Demetri was their best tracker, the best as far as they knew. Even more fun. Sarcasm, for all you sad people who cant tell. _

_I started to walk towards them, leaving a trail of people in my wake muttering about how I wasn't in the spirit because I wasn't wearing red. What they didn't know was I could understand everything they were saying, and that I was wearing red. They just couldn't see it, or at least, I hope not. That would be embarrassing._

_I was beside them, no one would be able to hear us. I decided to mess with them a bit._

"_Hello Felix. Demetri." I said smiling while nodding to each in turn. "I would like to see Aro I know your vampires. Just in case you're wondering." I added, as if it meant absolutely nothing to me._

_I'm not sure what I was expecting, but I certainly wasn't expecting them to do fish impressions. They seemed to start to say something, then weren't quite sure anymore. It was really quite funny._

"_Well? Chop chop!" I know it's not really smart to antagonise vampires, but what the hell? But they couldn't do anything, people could still see us, and I couldn't use my wand for the exact same reason. It was a moot point. They just didn't know it. You know, not a lot of people I label They know anything. Poor, stupid little They. That includes you to, Cullen's. _

"_How do you know that?" Felix found a voice! Yay! _

"_Does the name Bella Swan ring a bell?" I figured that Aro would know of me by now from them, therefore, so would the Guard._

"_That it does, and I think Aro would like to see you as well." Demetri can talk too!_

_And thus they led me to Aro, and dear God did it take long! I timed and everything! 34 minutes and 48 seconds. I swear. True._

_Aro is here, well, I went to Aro, but same thing. So I think I'll go with Naïve, cheery and ignorant. Way more fun._

"_Hi Aro!" I said nice and cheery, as if he was a cartoon not a vampire._

"_You must be Bella! I've heard so much about you." _

"_From their minds, not their mouths." I said with just a hint of sourness in my voice._

_You know, I feel; sorry for Jasper. He has to feel all of the anger I am currently feeling towards this… This… Thing. _

"_How do you know of my gift?" Still as annoyingly cheerful as we were always taught he was._

"_The same way I know you intend to kill the Cullen's." I said letting the cold seep into my voice._

"_And what makes you say that my dear?" Where the fuck does he think he can get off with that!_

"_Someone told me. You have heard of him. His name is Dumbledore. Albus. Percival. Wulfric. Brian. Dumbledore. Ring any bells?" I knew the only way out of this was to tell him I was a witch, in as indirect way as possible preferably. _

_Terror passed across that foul face of his. Good. _

"_So I recommend that you let them go unharmed, they will not join you, and I'm not really sure they want to die quite yet." maybe he would be scared enough not to ask for something in return._

"_And what do I get out of this deal?" or not…_

_Guess it's a good thing I have a plan for if he asked that question. "You get me. No strings attached. You get me, to use in whatever way you wish." _

"_Cullen's, you may leave." not quite yet._

"_Cant I talk to them for a minute? Alone." I said sternly._

_H simply nodded and motioned towards the door. Still rather giddy looking. So we headed towards the door._

_A couple of minutes after we got through the door I asked, "Is any one listening in?"_

_A couple of seconds later both Edward and Alice answered, "No."_

"_Good. Now, God knows when they're coming back. So, I'm guessing you guys are going to insist on staying with me? Because if Dumbledore is right you will."_

_And they will, "I think I speak for us all when I say that you are right." Carlisle said. _

"_Well, in order for that to happen, I need you to leave, and head for the car park. Find a car that'll take all of us, fast as you can. I'll catch up later. Don't argue."_

_They looked like they really wanted to, Edward even looked like he was about to. "Bell-"_

"_Dub!" I cut him off. Alice started to speak, so I cut her off with an other "Dub!"_

_Aro entered, knew he would. Okay. Not really. But he came! Surely that counts for something? Aro told them to leave, and they started to protest, but I cut them off with a look. Then they left._

* * *

_Thankfully Aro was as predictable as predicted. If that makes any sense. Which it probably doesn't. So I was now headed towards the car park after, shall we say distracting, yes, distracting works, after distracting Aro and his guard. _

_I could see the Cullen's standing by a seven seater. Outside of it. Why?"So you found a car then. Why aren't you in it?" I asked them._

"_We found it, we just can't get in." Emmett said._

"_You sure about that?" I teased. While I was opening the door. To be honest I cheated, I said a silent spell when I pulled the handle. "Get in, I'm driving." I added still grinning. _

_They looked a little confused, but seemed to think better of asking questions. We were only driving for 5 minutes when I saw Heidi, Felix, Demetri, Giana, Jane and Alec following us._

_I muttered "Damn vampires," under my breath. Then I saw the look on my families faces, 'cause yes, I do still think of them as my family, so I said to them, "Look behind us and you'll see who I mean."_

_They looked. They saw. And they growled._

"_Easy now." I said in the same way I did to the pack when they got to riled up. "Anyway, I think now would be a good time to call Jake and the rest of the pack." I added musingly._

_When they heard what I said they looked at me with What The Hell? Faces. I just grinned at them and called Jake. I was nice though, and put it on speaker. _

"_Hello?" Why was Sam answering Jakes phone?_

"_Hey Sam." I answered him uncertainly. "Why are you answering Jakes phone?"_

"_He's actually out looking for you." He answered._

"_Well tell him to come back, and not to look. Ever." _

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm not coming back. I may have had a slight altercation in Italy, and it would really not be a good idea for me to come back. I will visit though, no need to worry about that, and you don't need to constantly watch out for me, against my own wishes." I said accusingly, but only jokingly, they were extended family."_

"_I guess I understand. You should be glad it was me you got instead of Jake."_

"_Yeah, he would put up way more of a fight." I agreed. "See you around.""See you." I heard a rip of clothing just as the phone hung up._

"_So glad I'm not gonna be there." I murmured. Emmett and Jasper seemed to be the only ones who could appreciate my situation an laughed along with me. Esme didn't even scold them as she normally would have. Everyone just seemed so depressed. It was depressing. The vampires the Volturi I had sent after us were right behind us, so I screamed out, "I cant take this anymore" Carlisle, take the wheel."_

_Carlisle placed his hands on the wheel and put his feet on the pedals as soon as I moved mine. I opened the window and climbed out enough so that I was leaning over onto the roof of the car and my feet were on the door. From this position none of them could see my wand, or how the cars were soon to be conveniently not there._

_Felix and Demetri were blown up by moi. Heidi and Giana were flung off the edge of the cliff and probably blew up upon impact. Jane and Alec however, they were in the same car, a convertible, and the top was down. Handy. _

_I considered climbing back into the car, then decided against it. Instead I climbed around to the back of the car, while Carlisle was driving as vampires do, Bloody fast and just as reckless. So all in all, it was not easy. So congratulate me! I deserve it! _

_Anyway, so, I'm at the back of the car balancing myself on the bumper, trying to figure out how to get into that car. And Alice is probably having a mini heart attack over my different scenarios, considering they didn't work out so well for anyone. _

_Finally they came close enough for me to jump safely into their car. So I did. I was right behind Jane and Ale, in the middle of the back seat, "Wow. That actually worked." I said a little dazed, I never thought it would work. Right about then they noticed I was in the car along with them. I guess they didn't expect it either. I just love being unpredictable. _

"_Hi!" Rude, all they did was growl at me._

_As it turns out, I didn't really need to do anything. They were so focused on me, that they drove completely off the cliff. The only bad thing about that, is I was in the car with them. _

_So I did what anyone would do, and jumped out in the general direction of the cliff. It worked to!_

_In the sense that I am now climbing a cliff face, bleeding just a little bit. I was now resting with my elbows keeping me up, and my legs hanging down the cliff. In this position, I healed myself, and tried out a spell I made up, and hoped that it worked something remotely like I hoped it would._

_I had just got my wand in my pocket and was starting to pull myself up again when I saw them parking close to me. Thankfully, Them, was the Cullen's. _

_I was up, and lying on my back in a 'Praise the Lord' fashion. My eyes were, closed, which was probably a mistake, since Alice had placed her face directly in front of mine, presumably to see if I was still alive or not, and giving me a heart attack at the same time!_

"_Alice! Don't do that! I thought you wanted me to live, not give me a heart attack!" I think you know who said that. _

"_Sorry, but if you want to live so bad, you probably shouldn't have done that." she said sounding a bit happier than she had seemed before. If she was getting happier and cheerier the longer she was around me, what was she like before I came? If my theory is right of course. My theory being they left for my safety and became depressed in doing so. I know it sounds pretty bigheaded, but it fits! _

_Edward is just, emotionless except for the occasional flash of hope, despair ,pain, regret, and other feelings flashing in his eyes which makes me think he remembers when he left and it breaks his heart as much as it broke mine when he thinks of it. _

_Alice hadn't even commented on my clothes and there was no bounce in her step, no hyperness, none of that super bouncy hyper shopaholic pixieness that I love in Alice. _

_Jasper had no strategies that you would expect from him in far less dangerous situations, he looked in pain, he looked guilty. _

_Emmett hadn't made a single joke yet, he was still totally serious, no looking forward for a big fight with the Volturi, or anyone else for that matter. _

_Rosalie just generally seemed subdued, there was no pride in her walk, it seems she cares for me more than she has recently let on. _

_Esme hadn't scolded her children for anything yet that the Esme I know would, she just didn't seem to care any more. _

_Carlisle had no questions, none of that curiosity that I had grown so familiar with in the time I knew him. _

_And all them looked like they hadn't hunted since they left. The sparkle was gone. From the looks of things, their family was falling apart, but this all happened since they left, they seemed so close knit in Forks. _

_But back to the story at hand and away from my theory's. _

_During my internal theory explanations, we all had gotten into the car, with me driving, and I think I will contemplate calling the guys back at the Burrow, at least, I'm hoping they're all at the Burrow. _

_I put on a 'Cartoon thinking really hard' face, and called the Burrow._

_Again I was merciful and put the speaker on. _


	3. Damn! They're not in

**BTW I've had a few reviews saying my story was like one called Journey, and that I should just delete it, that it's the same story and so on, would you still say the same thing if I read the story and made as different as possible, because I have read the story and thought of ways in which I could make it so different, from what there is already anyway. Would you still mind if I did that, made it as different as possible for this story? If not I promise you I will delete the story, but if its just because you don't like the story, remember you don't have to read it.**

**I've even got another chapter to prove I have different ideas.**

Damn, They're not in.

The phone is ringing… its still ringing…why are they not picking up?…and Fred and George pick up. Again, why?

"Hello?" Fred I think, there isn't really a way to be sure.

"Why are you two picking up?"

"Well because everyone is at Snuffles and we're just about to go there and you called us now here we are." whichever one was the other one said very matter of factly, which is quite an achievement 'cause it was all in one breath.

"So you're not surprised to hear from me?" I mean seriously! They totally ruined the surprise! Oh well, it got them laughing I suppose.

When they regained whatever composure they have, Fred, or George, said, "We kinda thought you would call since you totally disappeared off the map, that's why we were all heading round to Snuffles place."

"Well go to Snuffles, act like nothings wrong, I didn't call, and I'll meet you there."

"And where are you right now." I don't know who said it, so don't even ask.

"In a car with seven particular vampires, but that's all you are allowed to know. Oh! And tell Remus that 6 vampire scum have been wiped off this Earth and 7 more are coming to meet him."

"He may just kill you for that. See ya later." it might even have been both of them.

"See ya." and hung up.

"Any questions?" I asked of the backseat.

"One or two." said Emmett.

"Good." and then proceeded not to answer them.

I could see the border coming up, along with some pretty mindless looking people asking for passports. This wouldn't have been a problem, if I had a passport.

"Edward, it really is a shame you cant hear what goes on in my mind, its very interesting." This probably meant more questions for me, but what the hey. I cant be bothered faking a passport, and these people don't look like they have much of a mind to mess with, so we're going to see if this thing can outrun an Italian police car!

I drove around the edge of the big barrier, and consequently started offloading. I changed my mind and decided to let the police dude catch me, meaning I pulled over.

"Hello Officer, I believe you have a slight problem." I said, only slightly cryptically, in Italian.

"And what might that be? It seems to me that it is you who have the problem." again, in Italian.

"Do you know you sound like a cheesy super villain?" he looked like he wanted to say something to that from his face, I wouldn't like, so I continued, "Your problem is that we aren't in Italy anymore, you have no jurisdiction here." once again, he looked like he planned to say something not so complimentary, so this time I nicked Alice's wallet from her back pocket and gave him a fifty. That cheered him up.

When I turned to Alice however, she was glaring at me. Right now, I fear her more than prison. I attempted to lighten the mood and said, "You have now witnessed me buy something! Your always bugging me about it."

She still seemed peed off. Her reply was, "I meant clothes!"

"Clothes, bribe, clothes, bribe?" I weighed it up in my hands with imaginary weights, the bribe won.

"So what now?" Jasper asked, good, a bit more like the good soldier he is!

"Anybody but me is going to drive us in a Frenchward direction." What can I say, I'm tired.

They seemed to get what I was saying, so while they sorted out who was supposed to drive, I found a blanket in my overfull backpack. I could see Emmett watching me with widening eyes when he saw what was coming out.

Turns out Edwards driving, so the others can have publicly acceptable couple time. Edward got into the drivers seat, and I climbed in beside him. I didn't bother with the seat belt and just turned so that my head was resting in his lap and my feet against the door. He seemed a bit surprised at that, but probably wasn't quite as surprised when he saw me fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up and saw Edwards face above mine, this wasn't what startled me, what startled me was something almost entirely different.

"Why is there a Phoenix on the sun roof?"

**__________**

**/…………../**

**/ DELETE?/**

**/…………../**

**__________ **


	4. HmmInteresting For Who?

_**I'm happy, Not All Heroes Wear Capes and myself have come to an agreement about my story, and I realise my mistake and apologise profusely for any inconvenience. To make everything clear, I am not going to just copy her story, I am not so petty as that, but I did get my original idea from that story. **_

_**Anyone ever heard of the phrase imitation is the sincerest form of flattery? Just popped into my head there, its not an excuse.**_

**Hmm… Interesting. For Who? **

"**Phoenixes don't exist Bella." Carlisle told me. He is Wrong!**

"**Really, then why is there one on the sunroof? Huh?" I probably sounded like a petulant child right now, but surely that is why they love me? Are they not laughing? I am a source of amusement! Not really sure if that's good or bad. **

"**Bella, there isn't a phoen-" he cut off, he saw the truth of my words. **

"**Told you." once again channelling whatever petulant child has died recently. **

"**How did you know it was a phoenix?" Emmett asked. **

"**I know more than that. I even know his name."**

"**How do you know it's a he? And what's his name anyway?"**

"**He's a he 'cause I know the owner of the phoenix, meaning I know his name is Fawkes. And, now I think about it, I may just now why he's on the sun roof." I think Dumbledore's sending me a letter, but why? What cant possibly wait till I get to Snuffles?**

"**Will I just get more cryptic answers if I ask another question?" Smart man, sort of.**

"**Well, you may if I feel like it, or even if I don't just to stick with a theme, or I might because I feel like annoying you, or I might not, just to be unpredictable, but then what if I change my mind halfway through the answer? That answer your question?" I said with a grin. I loved teasing Emmett, and now I get to start again. Yay! I must be high…**

**While I was saying this, I opened the sun roof and deftly untied the letter from his leg. After that he quickly flew away from the car and in the general direction of England. I only know that because I can see England. We must be in France, probably near the Euro tunnel. I wonder if they sell Snickers bars in French petrol stations, I forgot to bring any. And I need food of a chocolate kind. **

**Good thing I know French then isn't it.**

**Right around then the car started shouting at us for more petrol. Ain't that just fabulous timing? **

"**Oh look! We need petrol."**

"**petrol?" Edward questioned.**

"**Huh? Oh wait, I get it. Its because I happen **_**not**_** to American, I am English, and damn proud of it to! Do not diss my country!" I must be an English patriot. **

"**I'm not 'dissing' your country, Love."**

**I began to smile because Edward still cared for me if he called me Love, and I started laughing 'cause it sounded so darned weird when he said dissing in that proper way of his.**

"**We shall discuss my patriotism later, we need petrol. Or gas. Whatever you want to call it."**

**He held up his hands in defeat, still driving, and much to my pleasure, smiling too. **

**A couple of minutes later we arrived at a petrol station. After teasing them a little a bit about not being able to come out because of the sun, I myself got out and filled the tank until it would take no more. **

**I walked in, and saw snickers bars. I ran towards them like a starving man who has just found food and snatched up an armful. **

**I saw the astonished expression on the mans face, and couldn't resist. **

**So in French, I said, "Yes. I am a madwoman ], and I have just escaped from the loony bin. I need these Snickers to keep me going during my escape to England." I then nodded, in his eyes, totally confirming what I had just said. **

**It had a totally different effect from what I expected. What he did was throw the snickers at me and say, "Leave! Take the with you! Just leave! No charge!" he seemed frantic, poor paranoid fellow. **

**I shrugged and headed back to the car. **

"**Free. And shove over Edward, I'm driving." I said as I got back to the car. **

**He did just that and took the chocolate away from me! I suppose it is Edward, makes me nor=t mind so much. But I still made puppy dog eyes at him. **

**He saw the light, and held my chocolate covered babies to me, sitting in the passenger seat. **

**And if you're wondering what the rest are doing, don't. Just stop wondering. You really don't want to know. At all. But away from that, don't even know why I got on to that. Unpredictable, that's me. Its more fun that way, so don't try an Alice, I don't like it. Again, completely and utterly random. **

"**I huf za snuckuhs bahs again!" And once again I am an amusing source of amusement. **


	5. i have never crashed But no guarantees

I have never crashed. But no guarantees.

I have just finally got it through to Emmett that I am English, am heading to England, am bringing them with me, and love snickers bars. You might not think much of it now, but what about when I tell you that we're almost in England? And I thought vampires were smart, not so much anymore.

"Well done Emmett, you have just destroyed my faith in vampire intellect." I congratulated him.

"Huh?" my point has just been proved.

I looked at Edward, who was up front with me, a look which said 'you see my point don't you?' he obviously understood what I meant, and nodded enthusiastically, making his already unruly hair, even messier.

I want to see how long it takes for someone to tell me to look at the road.

1...2..."Bella!" Alice noticed first.

"Yes Alice?" I asked grinning.

"Look at the road! You'll crash!"

"Alice? You kinda sound like a hypocrite when you say that. Don't worry! I've had plenty of practice."

Jasper wanted to ask something now. "Practice at what?"

"Going fast and not really sure where I'm going." I am a seeker at Hogwarts, its kinda in the job description - fly really fast after something really small, sometimes not really sure where the heck it is, just flying to confuse the other team. Good times. Good times.

Edward looked really worried about something, and slightly angry. So I put my psychic abilities to the test.

"I have never crashed." I assured him, while adding in my head, _doesn't mean I haven't been injured before. _

_But Edward seemed appeased, so I kept that information to myself. _

"_Let us depart from these worrying subjects, and on to what the heck we are going to do when we arrive." I said chipper, cheery and optimistic as hell for someone who was likely to die as soon as I got there for bringing vampires, and especially the Cullen's back. This will not be pretty. _

_Of course, I never really thought I would actually be attacked…_


	6. American Idiots meet a Werewolf

American Idiots meet a Werewolf

I turned round to face Carlisle, driving still at breakneck speeds, and said, "I think you'll appreciate this song more than anyone else in this car." I said it because I recognised the song that had just begun to play on the radio.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because he, like myself, is English."

For you see, the song was American Idiot by Greenday.

We were just pulling up into Grimmauld place, and the worry at the forefront of my mind was that the moon was out, and it was full.

Random bit of info, but did you know that a Grim is actually about the size of the Quileute shape shifters, and way bigger than a werewolf? You might want to remember that for later.

I had just gotten out of the car, when I saw something about the size of a man, but grey, and slightly wolfish. As this was Remus Lupin, who evidently had forgotten about tonight's full moon. I couldn't risk the possibility of the Cullen's or Lupin being hurt, they were both family to me. So I did the only thing I could think of in the slit second I was given, and revealed the secret only Lupin, Sirius, Harry and I knew. I transformed. I transformed into my animagus shape, a Grim. I think I chose a Grim to keep with the tradition of something dog like.

This meant I was far larger in size than Lupin, and consequently stronger, meaning I won easily. I also thanked my few lucky stars that the night was almost over, and Lupin soon regained his human thought, while I had him pinned to the ground. The Cullen's seemed not to know what to do, but would you know what to do if you could quite probably barely process the very scene playing out before your very eyes? I didn't think so.

I knew how Lupin felt whenever he accidentally attacked someone, so I made a joke out of it, as I often do.

By then I had changed back and was now pretending to clean my mouth out while saying, "Lupin? You really don't taste nice. Not at all." we both laughed, mostly the memory of all of the other comments I have made after an incident like this.

This was probably not a good idea now that I think about it. Because Lupin would think about it, meaning Edward would know about it. Meaning Edward was growling louder than a thunderstorm. It made me think of that disastrous baseball game just last year. It was fun until James, Laurent and Victoria showed up, which reminds me, Victoria's still hanging around. I wonder if she's realised that I'm not in Forks anymore, or that only the wolves even remember me.

While I was wondering about things that were happening in another country, Edward and Lupin had started a growling contest of sorts. I knew they were unlikely to stop soon, so I used the strength my animagus form gave me and grabbed an arm of each, and dragged them into Grimmauld place. This was made possible by Harry standing in the doorframe grinning at me.

"Quit grinning or you can help me drag these two in there!" I threatened Harry.

To be quite honest, I was almost laughing myself, when I started to pull them along, they had both tipped over as they had not realised what I was doing, and neither had bothered to regain their footing, instead choosing to continue to growl at each other. Even the rest of the Cullen's were laughing, and I was pretty sure I could hear laughter coming from inside, as well as a playful growl coming from Sirius.

Lupin, you see, was the only one who hadn't got over the fact I still loved the Cullen's, and would likely welcome them back with open arms after some physical as well as verbal abuse. Every one else had listened to what I had told them of the Cullen's, and agreed that, if we were proved in the fact that Edward lied when he left me, would likely give them a warm welcome than a cold shoulder. Lupin, being a werewolf, was not quite yet convinced. But vampires and werewolves have hated each other for as long as any one can remember, and that is quite a way away if you remember that we also include immortals in the 'anyone' category. In a war, you were guaranteed the alliance of the werewolves if the vampires fought for the other side, and vice-versa.

This actually has potential _not to be a lethal conversation. Imagine that, killed by a conversation. I can just see the headlines now…. _


	7. What was the Letter about

What Did That Letter Say?

"Hey, Bella, did you get a letter from Dumbledore?" Harry asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, two. One to tell me to get the Cullen's, and another about, the other thing." I wasn't really sure how to put it, I didn't want anyone else to know, well, Dumbledore didn't. "Did you set up the Floo Connection?" they would know about that soon enough anyway.

"Yeah." He must have noticed my sceptical look, 'cause he added, "Well, Hermione did."

I walked past him, still dragging Lupin and Edward, laughing.

"Hermione, I'm surprised at you. Don't you know setting up an unauthorised Floo Connection is illegal?" I teased her. Legal or not, if it ain't Dark Magic, she can do it. I can do it even if it is Dark Magic, but doesn't mean I practice it.

"Oh ha ha." she shouted to me.

"Its very funny, and you know it. Just look to your right and you'll see my proof.

"How did you know I was on her right?" Guess. If you don't know, it's Ron.

"Because I am all knowing! Bow to my superior knowledge! BTW, lie." that should confuse the Cullen's and get the message across to everyone else not to attack.

I was in the living room by now, so I dropped Edward and Lupin. They just kinda, flopped. Of course, they finally realised that the growling match getting nowhere, and got up, Lupin sitting back beside Sirius. At least, I'm assuming that's where he was sitting before. He still seemed in a pretty bad mood, which rather confused the vampires of the room. They were probably wondering what he was mad at them for. I wonder if they will tell the Cullen's anything. It's a possibility.

But I'll worry about that later, for now I grabbed Harry and pulled him into the fire with me, much to the shock of the Cullen's. Then I said, at the same time as Harry, "Dumbledore's office."

And there we were, in Dumbledore's office. He was just sitting there, Looking at us, or the fire I guess. He did look pretty damn sick. He could actually be dieing, like it said in the letter. It didn't say why, just that he is close to death.

"What happened?" Harry asked, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I couldn't either, and I knew it was coming.

"I put on a cursed ring. Remember what o told you before I sent Bella to Forks?" we both nodded, you couldn't exactly forget something like what he told us. "The stone is in this snitch, the first one you caught Bella." I too it from him, smiling t the memory of how I caught it, of course I also caught hell for it afterwards. "Give this book to Hermione." it was the Tales of Beadle the Bard, wizard fairytales from what Ron had said. "Give this to Ron, it's the put outer. I'm sure he'll have fun with it." I'm very sure he will. "To you Harry, I give you a memory, to be seen the next time you enter this room." I wonder what that could be, I guess well have to wait to find out. He had something else to add. Why is he taking the Sword of Gryffindor off the wall? "Bella, I give this to you, because I know you are skilled in swordplay, and you will need it to destroy the Horcruxes you find. Also because the Sword revealed itself to you." Well that was unexpected.

How do I explain a sword on my hip to everyone back at Grimmauld Place?

"I recommend you leave, before someone finds you here. I will not see you again. Remember the plan. Now give me a hug." also unexpected, but I would have done it anyway, so I did now.

Then we left, to appear in the fireplace of Grimmauld Place. And it was surprisingly peaceful. I expected someone to be fighting by now. I could have guaranteed it earlier. I guess they reached an agreement, also unlikely.

Who are you guys, and what did you do to my family. My family would have been at each others throats by now, or at least Edward and Lupin anyway. Or did you somehow come to an agreement? Guys?"

**I have no idea where I'm going with this, so I may be a while before updating. Sorry. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I will quite happily admit that the first chapter of this story reads like Journey, but from there on in, it's my own. I understand my mistake, and have said so before, so could you maybe stop badgering me about it? Forgive and Forget?**

**I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or even the original idea, but how I continue it is all my own.**

**I Guess We'll Never Know**

"**Kreacher!" I and Harry both shouted at the same time.**

**Then with a loud CRACK! Kreacher appeared. **

"**Yes Mistress, Master?" Kreacher like Harry, Hermione, Ron and I better since we started being nicer to him, he may actually be helpful to us, more than anyone else anyway. **

"**What happened after we left?" Harry asked.**

"**To make them all leave the house specifically." I added. **

"**The vampires and the werewolf heard a scream and everyone went to the woods, where they thought it was coming from. Is that all?"**

"**That's fine Kreacher, you were very helpful. Harry, I think you're going for a ride," I said impishly. **

**I then changed to the Grim and waited for Harry to climb on. I then ran as fast as I could in the direction Kreacher pointed me in. Soon, I began to hear the sounds of a fight. The only thing I could think of was either Voldemort or Victoria. Notice they both begin with a V. Do the evil people that want to kill me have to have names that begin with a V, or is it just a coincidence? I know hate the letter V. **

**While I was mentally torturing the letter V in my head, we had reached a clearing. That had about 40 vampires, including Victoria, fighting 7 vampires, a werewolf, and 15 wizards/witches. And Victoria looks absolutely pissed. She isn't fighting anyone. Yet. **

**Harry had gotten off of my back, and ran to join Ginny against some vampires that were trying to get at her. Figures. This left me free to fight Victoria, and hopefully kill her. **

**25 against 40 doesn't really seem like good odds to you does it? But if it's us you're against, you will lose, even if you're 10 to 1, you will still lose, just a heads up. So after that little bit of info, you might imagine we won. If you do, you're right. **

**We one and now we are taking a walk in the general direction of the house. I was walking beside Edward, and I cannah take ze silence! **

"**I will kill the letter V!" Just thought I'd make that little fact known. This was received with a few questioning glances, and even more snigger s from those who knew my random ways. **

"**Told ya it was fun in my head."**


	9. Wouldnt you like to know

Wouldn't you like to know

"Does it explain in your head why there is a sword on you hip?" Edward seemed more than a little worried by the Gryffindor sword.

"You have a sword?!" Ron, Fred and George all shouted.

"Yep. You three are definitely related. If I have a sword on my hip, I must have a sword." only they would have to ask. On second thought, so would Emmett.

"Cool!" It was Emmett this time.

"Would you still find it cool if I told you that this particular sword can actually cut your skin?" From the look on his face, this only made it cooler.

"But only the sword of Gryffindor can do that!" I would have been surprised if it was anyone _but_ Hermione, so lucky for me, it was.

"That's because it is the sword of Gryffindor. Before you ask, Dumbledore gave it to me, and when we get back to the house, I'll give you guys what he told us to give you." They seemed a bit confused, so I added, "Dumbledore doesn't trust the ministry with his will." that got the unpleasant message across. The walk back became more of a funeral march than anything else after this. Even the Cullen's were sombre, though they had no idea who we were talking about.

We got back, to find Kreacher making dinner, after he had evidently cleaned the house. Very, very, _very_ rare. Almost unheard of in its rarity. Which was explained when we saw the opened letter, more specifically, what it said. It was to tell everyone hear that Dumbledore was dead. It was also addressed to Kreacher, so he would be given no grief over opening it.

Kreacher had cleaned the house and made the dinner, doing a fabulous job of it, because this is a way for Kreacher to take his mind off of it, and to help us to feel a bit better after the grievous news. Even Kreacher had known and liked Dumbledore.

"Wow." Sirius isn't really used to this kind of thing from him.

"You could get this all of the time if you were nicer to Kreacher." Hermione told him.

I leaned over to Sirius, and whispered, "At least she's stopped S.P.E.W." I'm all for House Elf rights, but she took it over the edge.

"Thank God for small mercies." He whispered back to me.

Lupin stuck his head in between ours to whisper, "What are you two whispering about?"

Sirius answered him, "We're thanking whatever God there is that Hermione's stopped S.P.E.W."

"Right there with you mate." he said at a normal level with a grin.

This caused the three of us to laugh, interrupting what ever was going on. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy. By the looks of things, Harry had just finished telling everyone about our meeting with Dumbledore. That explains the looks quite well.

We just held up our hands in surrender as everyone shook their heads, minus the Cullen's, they just looked confused. We do this a lot, well, it happens a lot. The random laughter after whispered conversations, often at random, and inconvenient, intervals.

"What is it this time?" Moody asked, just a little moodily.

"Nothing." we all insisted, proving it was in fact something. Thankfully, they didn't press the matter, they knew us to well.

Lupin and Sirius took a seat, leaving me with nowhere to sit. So I sat on Edwards lap. He seemed surprised at first, then he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me so that I was leaning against him. He seemed a little hesitant about it, possibly waiting for rejection. I was seriously thinking about doing just that to see what would happen. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Do you want some questions answered?"

Every single Cullen nodded.

"Harry. Explain." I heard some chuckles, then drifted off to sleep. It's like, midnight or something close to it in Forks just now.

* * *

I woke up to Edward humming my lullaby and stroking my hair. I guess he had also been briefed on my knowledge of his feelings, and that I return them. I'm also guessing that, by the worried, not to mention slightly angry, expression, he has been told of my traumatic past. So I scrunched my face up, flinched slightly, and awaited an outburst.

And…Nothing. I opened my eyes again to look at the confused and amused face of the perfect Edward Cullen. It's also around then I realised I was in the room I use whenever I'm here. I love this room, no particular reason, I just do. It's all mine! And Edwards if he wants. Harry is also welcome to share. Fred and George if we're working on a prank. And the girls if they want a sleepover. It's mine and I'm willing to share. This is confusing me.

"I have just proved to myself it is in fact possible to confuse yourself when thinking about your room. Surely that's a first."

Edward chuckled then answered me, "Sorry Love. Emmett beat you to it."

"Damn you Emmett!" I shouted.

"What did I do?!"

"Dunno. Just felt like it." I shouted back.

"I'm getting blamed for nothing now! What is the world coming to?" I could hear him. What I wouldn't give to see his face right now.

"Love? Why did you flinch earlier?" said the only other person in this room. At least, I hope he's the only other person in this room.

"Because I kinda figured that Harry, and especially Fred and George, will have told you of my adventurous school years. If not, just ignore me."

"If you mean having at least one person trying to kill you every year since you started in Hogwarts when you were 11, and intending not to go to Hogwarts for your last year in an effort to kill Voldemort because you and Harry are the only ones that can, then yes." That's one long sentence.

"That's not what I meant, but we'll just pretend it is." Know that I think about it, that's probably not the best way to not be questioned.

"So what did you mean?" Damn that dazzling vampire!

"Nothing much, just the more dangerous things I've done that don't involve someone else trying to kill me." I said, sounding a little guilty, also not helping the Don't-Question-Me-Campaign.

"And what does that constitute?" how very, wordy. He is one of the only people I know who will say 'What does constitute?' rather than 'Meaning?' I hear that a lot more.

"In First Year, Ermm, I jumped off of the broom to catch the snitch so the other team wouldn't get it. I fought a troll. Played a very deadly game of chess. Got myself stuck in a room with a giant three-headed dog called Fluffy. Got chased by a ton of flying keys. Quirrell with Voldemort on the back of his head may also have tried to kill me, 3 times that year I think." I said. I think it was only 3 times. "Still want me to continue?"

"That was only your First Year?" he seemed in totally disbelief.

"At least you're not asking for all of the pranks Fred and George and I played on people. So do you want me to go on to Second Year?"

"If you could." Still a bit dazed.

"Before I say anything else, I think I should probably remind you that I'm sitting here in front of you perfectly healthy. I am alive and well, so I shall continue. Second Year, I duelled with Draco Malfoy my least favourite person at school. Found out me and Harry are Parseltongue's. Opened the Chamber of Secrets., Was chased around the sewers beneath the school by a Basilisk. I had all of the bones in my right arm removed. I was chased by one bludgers an entire Quidditch game while Harry was chased by the other. I almost had my memory erased by Gilderoy Lockhart. Oohhh! I almost forgot the flying car me Ron and Harry may have crashed into a tree that tried to beat us up. Then there is the _huge_ talking spider, and all of the smaller ones that tried to eat us. Thankfully we were saved by the car we crashed in to the Womping Willow. And befriended a ghost."

I looked at Edward, slightly worried for his well being. He looked like he would never move again. At least he was beside me. I don't want him to move anyways. I guess he only got the bare bones. The rest of the Cullen's had now come up to join us, sitting facing us on the bed.

"I'll go onto Third Year then. I got a Time-Turner along with Hermione. Rescued a Hippogriff that was about to be executed. Snuck out of School. Relived every bad moment in my life, of which there were many at the time, whenever a Dementor came to near. I was playing a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, and was hit by a Dementor, knocking me out, and sending my broom, with me on it, flying into the Womping Willow. I was dragged out by Sirius, at that time suspected of the murder of Harry and I parents murder, along with the murder of another wizard and 13 muggles. Turned out, the wizard that 'died' was to blame and still alive. Then escaped. Then we found out Sirius is our Godfather, and were shown the roof Lupin was a werewolf. That's about it for Third Year I think."

Edward still looked as if he would never move again, everyone else much the same. So I continued.

"Fourth Year. Harry and I were entered as a joint fourth champion for the Triwizard Tournament. That is really the only danger in Fourth Year, well, that and the person that entered me. Not that the Triwizard Tournament isn't all that dangerous. On to Fifth Year. Set up an unauthorised study group kind of thing and called it Dumbledore's Army. We got busted for that of course. Then we almost got Sirius killed by sneaking into the Ministry of Magic, almost getting killed ourselves. Not to mention the Giant me Harry Ron and Hermione were hiding in the Forbidden Forest. Or the pissed Centaurs. One more year and I'm done. In Sixth Year, all was as safe as Hogwarts was before we came, until round about the end of the year when Harry and I went on a…trip, with Dumbledore. So we were almost drowned by Inferi, and Dumbledore almost died of a still unidentified poison. Then when we got back there was a regular old battle going on at the school. Everyone almost died. And Bill got half turned into a werewolf. If that makes any sense, which I don't really think it does. And Dumbledore almost died, even though he is now. Any questions? Everything will make a lot more sense when they're answered. Move! Speak! Prove to me you aren't statues!"

**This is all you're getting for now, but I'm working on the next chapter, might even be up today if you're lucky. Review and it's even more likely.**


	10. Are you sure thats all

**Are You Sure that's all?**

"**Are you sure that's everything?" Emmett asked, undazed just enough to speak.**

"**Everything I can think of at this point in time that happened at school, yes, out of school is an entirely different story. I'm also pretty sure that isn't the only question you wanted to ask." I said, grinning as if there was nothing wrong or strange in any way about what I just said.**

"**What did you mean by a deadly game of chess?" Jasper or Emmett. Guess which one it is.**

"**Well Jasper," it must be Jasper then. "Wizards chess is played with verbal commands, and instead of simply taking the pieces off the board, the two chess pieces fight. The deadly game of chess I am referring to would be life size wizard's chess, where we had to take the place of missing chess pieces. When the chess pieces are fighting for domination of a square on a chess board, you have a chance of dieing. Do you want a couple of minutes to process that?" once again, as if it meant nothing to me. **

"**What about the flying keys?" Rose this time.**

"**The flying keys were flying so I wouldn't be able to get the one I needed to open the door, and started chasing me after I did so I wouldn't be able to use it, but Harry Ron and Hermione were with me, so no problemo." I said shrugging my shoulders.**

"**Who had the three-headed dog?" Emmett asked curiously.**

"**Hagrid, the half-giant games keeper, he's also the one that called him 'Fluffy'. You can't get one." I said with a tone that said 'no so tough'. He seemed pretty disappointed, so I knew I was right. **

"**What's a Parseltongue?" Alice this time.**

"**A Parseltongue is a person who can talk to snakes." The looks I got for that one were pretty comic.**

"**Basilisk?" I think Alice has taken charge of the interrogation.**

"**A very big snake that gives new meaning to the term 'if looks could kill'."**

"**How did you get all of the bones in your arm removed?" Everyone else was just listening in now. **

"**That years Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was pretty bad. He was actually trying to fix my broken wrist if you can believe that."**

"**What do you mean by that years Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" **

"**Hogwarts has never had a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher that has lasted more than a year." I think everyone else has just figured Alice will be curious enough to ask all of the questions they want answered.**

"**What's a bludgers, Quidditch, and why were the bludgers chasing you?" She's getting ambitious now!**

"**Quidditch is like the wizards version of football. It's played on brooms in the air. Bludgers are two of the balls that are used. They are enchanted to hit any of the players to put them off. And last but not least, they were chasing me and Harry because Dobby, a house elf like Kreacher, enchanted them to chase us specifically to get us to go back to the Dursley's and away from the wizarding world.""The flying car?" **

"**Arthur has an obsession with muggles, non-magical people, so he got a car, and then he enchanted it to fly. Dobby was trying to get us to stay away from the wizarding world still, so he made us late for the train. Us being Harry, Ron and I, we may have stolen the car from Arthur and drove it to the school. And into the Womping Willow." I said more than a little sheepishly. It took her a second to find her next question, but only 1 second. "What's a Womping Willow?"**

"**A tree with an attitude. It has no leaves, and very large, strong boughs. That are constantly swinging around. You crash into it, it beats you up." There are times when I have seriously considering committing tree-murder.**

"**What's a Time-Turner?"**

"**A Time-Turner does exactly that. Turns back time. If you're wearing it, you can go back in time. And you can't get one of those either. We may have destroyed them all in Fifth Year." once again, Emmett was downtrodden.**

"**Hippogriff?" **

"**Cross between a horse and an eagle." **

"**Hufflepuff?"**

"**One of the four houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, my house. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. Slytherin." I think we were trying for as little words as possible in our question-answer thing we had going.**

"**Dementor?"**

"**The wizarding worlds prison guards. They make you relive your worst experiences; they feed off your happiness, and sometimes, your soul. That is how I know vampires have souls; I have seen a vampire have his soul taken from him by a Dementor. When this happens it's called the Dementors kiss." I tried to keep my voice as emotionless as possible; lest I remember the time I spent in Azkaban when I used Expecto Patronum to get away from the Dementors. That's when I saw the vampire being kissed by a Dementor.**

**Thankfully Alice did not question this, but continued down her list. "The Triwizard Tournament?"**

"**A tournament that just recently started up again. It's for the 3 wizarding schools, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. The tournament consist of 3 challenges, each very dangerous. There is supposed to be only 3 champions, one for each school, and each 17 or over, for in the wizarding world, you are of age if you are 17, not 18. But Harry and I were chosen by the Goblet of Fire, an impartial and magic Goblet enchanted to choose the champions, as the joint fourth champion of Hogwarts. The first challenge was to steal a golden egg from a nesting mother dragon, a Hungarian Horntail for us, the most vicious of all of the dragon species. The second was to retrieve one of our friends from the Lake and the mermaids that inhabit it along with the Giant Squid. But we didn't want to leave anyone down there, so we took everyone that was still down there when we got there. The last one was a maze, filled with creatures put there to stop us. The first one to get to the Triwizard Cup won. Me Harry and Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion who looked suspiciously like Edward, all got there at the same time."**

"**What do you mean by 'looked'?"**

"**When we touched the Cup, we were transported to a graveyard that had Voldemort in it. He killed Cedric."**

"**Who put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" **

"**Moody, well, an impersonator of Moody. He was actually a Death Eater, a follower of Voldemort. The Death Eaters are like Voldemorts version of the Apostles."**

"**Why were you hiding a Giant in a forest?"**

"**Grawp, the giant, is Hagrid's brother, and was kind of running away from all of the other Giants. And the Centaurs were pissed 'cause their land was being reduced. Next.""Inferi?"**

"**They're basically zombies, except in the water."**

"**The Battle?"**

"**The Death Eaters were waging a war on Hogwarts."**

"**Just one more, how do you get half turned into a werewolf?"**

"**Fenrir Greyback is a werewolf, but the moon wasn't full, so he wasn't actually a werewolf yet, but that didn't stop him from acting like one. He bit Bill, and Bill started to like his meat raw. He doesn't turn into a werewolf at the full moon though. So you're finally finished the interrogation?"**

"**For now."**

"**Anybody else want to speak?"**

**I just had to get the interrogation over and done with, next chapter should be better. Gotta go now. I'll try and update tomorrow. If not tomorrow, you'll have to wait till next week, I'm going away for the weekend without my laptop.**


	11. Forgot what i called the chapter

Lets just lye here a while

Everyone else had buggered off, or left to process everything I just told them, in politer terms. So it was just me and Edward lying together on my bed. So not complaining here, no complaints from me, not a one. I'm a just gonna stop that now.

"We just gonna lye here all day? 'Cause I'm cool with that." I'm not complaining! Just wondering out loud…

"If you want to. I just have one more question though."

"Alice said that you know. Is this really the last question?"

"Only until I can think of another one. But I would really like to know why you were in Forks. Wouldn't you be with the Dursley's, you said that they were who you were supposed to stay with." he's so darned cute when he's confused!

"Because the Dursley's could go to a school of torture and pass the day the come, or they've already gone. One of the two." And this started Edward growling. I'm sure you could hear it downstairs even if you weren't a vampire, and I heard a few growls from downstairs as well. They definitely care about me, and from the look on Edwards face, he's contemplating murder.

"Edward? If you're contemplating murdering the Dursley's, don't. Help me murder the Womping Willow instead." I said in a completely serious tone. I could hear a few chuckles, booming laughter from Emmett, so I added, "I'm totally serious. I really wanna kill that tree. It's out to get me!"

"Bella, I don't think a tree is out to get you."

"If you ever see that tree, you will agree with me. There is a reason it's called the** _Womping_** Willow. It's out to womp me!" so maybe I'm not all that serious, spending to much time with Emmett, Fred and/or George will do that to ya.

"What did they do to you?" Edward asked me, very concernedly.

"Do you really want to know? Remember what happened when you asked what happened at school?" and I'm pretty sure I missed out a fair bit, that was just the bigger stuff.

"I want to know everything about you. No matter how unpleasant." How does he make that sound sweet? If anyone else said it, I would probably end up thinking they were a stalker.

"We were basically their slaves. And Hermione will say that it was the same as being a House Elf, but House Elves enjoy it. We were made to do all of the work we could, or couldn't, do as soon as we were physically able. If we didn't do it to their satisfaction, which was almost every time we did something, we were abused in someway. Held by our throats till we almost choke to death. Anything and everything thrown at us, then we ad to clean it up. Quite often it was a pan or a pot from the hob, still hot. Not often allowed to bathe, and then it was in cold water because they weren't going to waste money for some heat for us. Dudley, Petunia and Vernon's son, had a cane from the school he went to. And Vernon had his belt which was often in use to either keep his trousers up around his rather wide waist. And Petunia had the pots…Oohhh! Just remembered something too. I'm amazed I forgot it. Me and Harry only had the very small cupboard under the stairs to share for us to sleep in. That's about it I think."

"That's _**all**._" uh oh. His eyes are black.

"It's fine. I'm okay. Now enough about my traumatic childhood, let's talk about other things. By the way, me Ron Hermione and Harry are leaving tomorrow. You guys wanna come?"

**So sorry for how short it is, but I gotta leave soon, so. I'm thinking of doing a Twilight/Supernatural crossover. What d'ya think? Promise I wont steal anyone ideas if I do, honest. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. **


	12. Are you sure we'll all fit?

Are you sure we'll all fit?

"Where do we stay?" Emmett asked/shouted.

"In a tent. Don't worry, it's about the size of your house in Forks." I answered him as I proceeded to set up the tent.

"Are you sure it was our house in Forks you're thinking of. I think your thinking of some homeless dudes." okay. So it does seem as if Emmett alone wouldn't be able to fit, but that's because he's not inside yet.

"Get inside Em." he started to protest, but a small glare from me and he legged it to the tent.

Very soon, a very loud 'HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS!' was heard from inside the tent.

I walked in and said, "What room do you want? There's 8." he was just turning slowly around and around, getting faster and faster, staring more intently with every turn. "How the…"

"Please remember that, as a witch, this kind of thing is perfectly normal." Then my bag decided to make its presence known, with a shout almost as loud as Emmett's.

Everyone else had joined us, Ron Hermione and Harry grinning along with me at the astonishment on their faces. But after my bag, they joined the astonished. "Did your bag just shout 'why have you taken me from the home of my ancestors'?" Carlisle asked me, more than a little confused at this. He hasn't had a what-can-you-do session with me yet.

"I do believe it did. Phineas Nigellus wasn't very happy that I removed him from his spot on the wall at Grimmauld Place. I figured that we can use him to spy on Hogwarts because he's got a portrait in Dumbledore's office, or, Snape's." was my answer, forgetting that what I said would confuse Carlisle even more than when he asked the question.

I remembered as soon as saw their faces. Emmett seemed to think that if he opened and closed his eyes enough, the answer would come to him. "Sorry. Some portraits are enchanted so that the person/thing that's been painted has a life of its own. They can travel from painting to painting if there's something that the content of the painting can use to travel there. Like if there were to paintings on the same wall, or even in the same house, they can walk from their own painting to the other one. But if they have another painting the same somewhere else they can travel between them. Phineas had a portrait in Grimmauld, which is now in my bag, and he has one in the headmaster's office of Hogwarts. Make sense now?" all I got in response was a few mute nods, and a mute thud from Esme. She had always wondered what it would be like if one of her paintings came to life. I've said 'painting' and 'portrait' a lot haven't I? I am now banned for the rest of the day from saying those two words.

"You stole his portrait?" Hermione asked, quite possibly shocked I would do such a thing.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." I shrugged.

* * *

"I think we should start with the locket. We already know where it is." Ron said.

"Small problem. Evil toad from Hell has it. And she works at the ministry. You got a plan to get us in?" I replied, already making plans in my head, no matter the tone of my answer.

"Ermm…no, not really." he said nervously.

"Good, because I do. Remember the 3 ministry wizards/witches that walk past us everyday and somehow never manage to notice us? All we need to do is test out some of Fred and Georges tricks." then I added 'seemples' like the advert for compare the market.

"Could work…" Harry said, thinking quite probably of ways in which this might work out.


	13. I think i called it 'what do we do now'

_**So what we gonna do?**_

"_**What!? You cant just leave us here! We could help!" Alice shouted.**_

"_**Alice, I hate to break it to you this way, but witches and wizards hate the guts of every vampire, and have ways of identifying them. You wont get to bored here, this place has got plenty you can mess about with. I don't care if you trash the place, just don't leave it! You can watch what's going on from here anyway. Just watch that mirror over there." Then to stop any more arguments, we ran out the tent with everything we deemed useful for our mission within a mission. But since we were away a bit earlier than we were intending, 4 fours to preciseish, we were kinda, well, bored. **_

_**We had gone over the plan enough times that we could say it in our sleep, and with my sleep talking I probably will, we were once again at a loss for what to do. So Ron came up with the fabulous idea to play truth or dare, in which no one chose dare…**_

_**Very short I know, okay, really really short, but I just wanted to get something down, cuz I'm not quite sure how to get the ideas in my head, on the computer and still make sense. I think I may have stopped making sense already. **_

_**I got bored and started a Supernatural and Twilight crossover, I'll be putting the first 3 chapters I have of it up in a minute. Read it? **_

_**Sorry for the disappointment here, but at least I gave you something, right?**_

_**I'm going now honest.**_


	14. Who knew?

Who knew?

So far, Hermione has to flirt with Edward when we get back, courtesy of Ron, Ron has to skinny dip in the lake beside the tent, courtesy of Harry, I have to pretend I'm interested in Carlisle, not Edward for 24 hours after we get back, and Harry has already done his dare, which was to duel me. I won.

Thankfully before we could get any further, we heard footsteps coming our way. And there were three, another thing to be thankful for. We got into our positions, the sweets were already in position, just waiting for the fat dude to pick them up and eat them.

Cattermole, as we had found out his name was, did just as we had hoped, and was now puking violently. His companions continuously told him to go home, that they would take care of 'it' for him, whatever 'it' was. Ron was hiding behind a tree a little way behind where they were, and as he passed, Ron quickly plucked a hair from his balding head.

1 down 2 to go. Just had to do that. It's completely necessary to do that wherever possible, there's a law about it somewhere I'm sure.

Then me and Harry threw stunning spells at the remaining 2, because we had impeccable aim, Ron and Hermione have both missed enough times to count themselves out of this part. Hence Cattermole being cursed with Puking Pastilles for the rest of the day. I hope Ron got the tokens from Cattermole.

Hermione is to take the place of Mafalda, the dumpy witch, Ron is to take Cattermole's, and Harry Runcorn's. This just leaves me with no one to imitate, so I am to tail whomsoever I please, probably Harry, one of the 2 invisibility cloaks left to us. Harry was given the one that turns whatever it covers invisible, whereas the one I was left by mum only requires the hood is put up and completely hides you in every way. It's as if you're not even there, so that's the one I'll be using, seeing as it's mine an' all.

"Down the hatch." I said smugly to the others. Polyjuice potion is the worst thing in existence to drink, especially the way those ones turned out.

I got one pretty peed off looks from Ron at that. "Hey! At least it doesn't look as bad as Crabbe or Goyle did" I said as I held up my arms in surrender.

He conceded after that, gulped and tipped it up into his mouth, grimacing all the while, as did Harry and Hermione.

After that we continued on our way to the Ministry.

**I will update again today, just wanted to let you know I'm still writing the story and haven't abandoned you.**

**I will update Hells Bells and all that Jazz in 2 hours tops, promise.**

**General Isabella Swan will be updated tomorrow hopefully, depends when I see that episode of Stargate Universe I have waiting for me on my Tivo, within the week definitely. **


	15. Who cares about Blood anyways?

**Who cares about Blood anyways?**

"**We have to flush ourselves into the ministry? You have got to be kidding me." Hermione muttered to me. I was going to follow Harry, but I will NOT follow him into the loo. THAT is where you are definitely having me on. **

"**Don't forget I have to go in with you." I said, equally as discouraged.**

**But we sucked it up, and flushed ourselves down the toilet. That sounds really weird.**

**Ron was being harassed for lack of a better word, by Yaxley, one of the Death-Eaters. The mystery of 'it' was solved then. Cattermole's wife was getting her blood-status investigated. And Ron was supposed to stop the raining in his office! I find that amusing for only 2 reasons. Ron will never be able to do that without someone looking over his shoulder. And two, a Death-Eater has an office? Seriously, you have got to be kidding. Nobody is really telling me the truth today are they?**

**I went back to following me dear brother around, we were headed towards the interrogation, as I am now calling it because I can't think of a better word.**

"**Why? Because the Evil Toad from Hell has it, and she'll probably be wearing it. This also gives us a perfect opportunity to liberate the Blood-Statusly doubted.**

**Harry provided the distraction, 'I need to speak to Mrs Cattermole' pretty lame, but a hushed conversation no one else in the room could hear was enough for me to get the locket off the ETfH. Does she own any thing that isn't pink? **

**I saw Harry run for the door, Mrs Cattermole behind. So the elaborate plan to get them out of here was run for it. I can work with that. **

**We were held up a little, but I wasn't really listening to the awkward conversation between Ron as Mr Cattermole, the actual Cattermole, and Mrs Cattermole. Soon, we were on our way again, with some Order members taking the Blood-Statusly doubted off our hands, saluting us on our noble mission to rid the world of a Dark Wizard.**

**Okay, I made the last part up. They said 'good luck' and ran in the opposite direction. **

**We aparated straight into the tent. I apparated right onto Emmetts back, for I am skilful! **

"**GAH!" he shouted, around the same time he jumped 5 feet in the air. **

**I fell off his back, and started to laugh, wondering why I wasn't on the floor yet.**

**Carlisle, as it turns out, was right behind Emmett, so it was him who caught me. I guess I'll need to start my dare round about now then, wont I? I stopped laughing, and hugged Carlisle tightly, kissing him on the cheek, thankful I was only supposed to act as if I was more interested in Carlisle than Edward, not flirt with him. "Hi Carlisle, I missed you." **

"**Missed you too, Bella." he said with a slight chuckle at the tone I used. He lowered me upright to the floor. **

**Hermione had also decided to show off her own apparating skills, and was now sitting in Edwards lap, cheating on her dare a little by snuggling up to him and moving away again. Nobody said how long she was supposed to flirt for, and I suppose that could count as flirting, men certainly can take it that way, and that's enough for me. I can cheat, by going to sleep for the next 24 hours. I haven't had a good nights sleep in a week, I think I can manage 24 hours. **

**Easy.**

**I may not update for a while, I need to wrap up Christmas presents. I, a first year, have spent about £50 on Christmas presents. That's just not normal. But I promised an update, so. There you go. **


	16. WHat can i say?

What can I say?

"How long have I been asleep? And has Ron done his dare yet?" I asked Harry.

"You are a jammy dodger and have been out for 24 hours, give or take a minute or two. And Ron is still cursing us all for giving him the dare. We got the locket though." was his answer.

"Have you destroyed it though? That's the important part."

"We borrowed the Gryffindor Sword, and the locket is dead, after trying it trying to convince us not to." I'm sure he would have said more, but whatever it may have been was stopped by a bear hug from me.

It was round about then I noticed where I was, which wasn't where I fell asleep on the couch. It was a room identical to my room in Grimmauld. I loved it. Also, it was just me and Harry.

The only thing I can do to that is go to wherever it is everybody else is. Follow the voices that are making me think I'm Schizophrenic then.

HUZZAH! I huf found zem! And then plonked my ass on Edwards lap. He didn't mind, so all was fine.

"So what now. Where are we going next. I've caught up on all the sleep I want so tell me!" like a might just be crazy for something. Probably not schizophrenia though. If it was the muggles it would be for thinking I'm a witch and can talk to snakes. Wizards that can do that kind of stuff just don't like me that much anyway coz they work for the Ministry.

Better listen now, I think they're saying stuff. "We've decided that something might be in Godric's Hollow, that is where He was defeated by you two." Hermione was saying. That's okay, I got everything important. I was just nodding along like one of those dog things you put in your car that bob their heads.

"I suppose so. We do need supplies though. Why don't me and Harry go to the nearest town, which is pretty near, and get some. Somehow."

I brought my Ipod, and that night, Harry and I headed to a ton near us. Alice had said the entire town was voting in our favour, so to speak, but she wasn't sure how it would turn out. She said that it got blurry, that of course, made Edward try to get me not to go. Considering we're almost there, and we include only Harry and me, he lost that argument.

"Is it just me, or is it getting cold?" Harry asked me. That's when I noticed the creeping chill, and the frost covering everything. It wasn't even winter yet, so it must be Dementors, a lot of them too. Might be coz Alice said that all votes from here were for us. Voldemort must want to keep them under surveillance. Right around then I also noticed we happened to be in Helga's creek, named after the Creek that ran through it, and also the town beside Godric's Hollow. How's that for a coincidence eh?

I could feel them coming you would never forget it. So we decided to through caution to the wind.

What we actually did was conjure our patronuses, Harry a stag, and me a dragon, and to keep ourselves happy, my Ipod went on loud enough for the entirety of this small town to hear, and we began to dance. We danced in very serious fashions that never lasted for long before laughter erupted from us and our spectators, we danced rapper, cowboy, Egyptian, club, folk, Indian, Chinese, Irish, Scottish, and just generally danced. We were having so much fun and the rest of the town had also joined us. We were enjoying ourselves so intently we almost forgot about the Dementor vs. Patronus war going on above our heads.

For above our heads a far more serious and intricate dance was taking place. Diving and weaving and slashing and biting and clawing. It was a beautiful and wild dance they played, and whoever couldn't keep up, wouldn't live to see the next.

This went well on into the night, and we found the happier we were, the stronger and larger and brighter our patronuses became.

The dance of the Dementors and Patronuses became wilder and fiercer, with more Dementors joining the dance until I was sure that must be all there was in this world, yet our patronuses never failed, and more and more bodies of the Dementors fell to the Creek below and disintegrated, while souls ranging in shade from pure white to the most twisted of the blackest of souls flew into the air, and away from Helga's Creek to all points no where.

While down below, the dance grew more refined, with a pattern in the randomness appearing. There were now waltzes and more organised folk dances, with an appropriate dance for each new song.

Down below, our dances became like an ancient tribes ritual dances, with slow movements, or frenzied actions, somehow each knowing what another wished to do, or perhaps we merely wished to do the same things.

We danced into the wee hours of the next morning, until the last Dementor fell to the Creek, and the last of the souls flown to wherever they were going.

After this, it became a little boring really, with never-ending 'Thank you's and 'How can we repay you?'. It was heartening to hear such praise and gratefulness, just not much variety, so I shall spare you the details. Just know we left with enough food to last us a fair while, possibly even into the next year, and with a promise to return to Helga's Creek.

"You do know that if we get back alive, someone will kill us don't you?" I told/asked Harry.

"But it was so worth it."

And miraculously, my Ipod was still working.

_Going up to the spirit in the sky_

_That's where I'm gonna go when I die…_


	17. We are so dead

We're dead for sure

"Are you really sure it was worth it? Was it really all that great?" I teased him as we continued our walk back. It was about half an hour's walk, and we wanted as long to live as we could get.

"Aye. I think your Patronus has a life of its own. I swear it was looking for a pat when it came back."

"It was. And it's still following us, I want to see how long it will last. I wonder how Hex and the Patronus would get along." I may have forgotten to mention this to anybody other than Harry, that I have a dragon called Hex. She's pretty small, small enough to wrap herself around me, laying her head in the crook of my neck as she often does. Everybody else does actually know about the black owl with emerald green eyes that I own and have called Jinx, and the black cat with red eyes I called Curse, since she looks evil with her red eyes and I've got a pattern going. Hex, however, is midnight blue with opal coloured eyes. Kinda ruins the pattern a little colour wise though. I also haven't told the Cullen's about Hex Jinx and Curse. I'll do that later, if I'm still alive.

We were both wandering through our thoughts while we wandered through the forest to our campsite, listening to 'Friends' by Adam and the Ants.

_I'm a friend of Mister Pastry_

_I'm a friend of Allen Jones_

_I'm a friend of Shirley Bass_

_I'm a friend of your chromosomes_

_I'm a friend of Stuart Sutcliff_

_I'm a friend of Michael Miles_

_I'm a friend of Jim Morisson_

_I'm a friend of Nobby Stiles_

We were both singing along to it now. It was almost as much fun as the dancing at Helga's Creek.

_I'm a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend _

_I'm a friend of a friend but you don't know me_

_I'm a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend_

_And if I come on the night, can I come in free?_

_Well, I'm a friend of Egon SchieleI'm a friend of Mister SpockI'm a friend of __Doctor__ KildareI'm a friend of the WoodentopsAnd I'm a friend of Danny AngelI'm a friend of Freda PayneI'm a friend of __Stanley__ SpencerI'm a friend of big John WayneI'm a friend of a friend of a friend of a friendI'm a friend of a friend but you don't know meAnd I'm a friend of a friend of a friend of a friendAnd if I come on the night, can I come in free?I'm a friend of David BowieI'm a friend of Bonny WhiteI'm a friend of Charlie __Chester__I'm a friend of Erich FrommI'm a friend of Perry ComoI'm a friend of your dad's sonI'm a friend of Arthur AskeyI'm a friend of everyoneI'm a friend of a friend of a friend of a friendI'm a friend of a friend but you don't know meAnd I'm a friend of a friend of a friend of a friendAnd if I come on the night, can I get in free?_We were leaning on each other as we walked, looking for all the world like we were drunk. Really, we were just having problems getting our legs to obey us.

The song was over, and now it was bond playing, no words. So we'll just have to talk.

"My leg is dead. The other leg isn't dead yet, but it had an affair with the dead leg, and has poisoned itself. I think my hands in on it too." I said very matter of factly. (I did this at school today when I couldn't feel my legs and my hand was sore. I got a lot of 'why aren't you in an asylum' looks. It was funny, now on with the story)

"Same here." it's a good thing Harry is just as mental as me.

We may be as mental as the other, but it doesn't stop us laughing at said other mental person. Can you get high from laughter? Coz we have been laughing a lot tonight.

"There is a disturbance in the force." We said in unison. We have recently been watching Star Wars, as you may or may not be able to tell.

There is a reason we said it though. We can see where the tent should be. And now I can see a very angry pixie. An angry pixie on the warpath, and we're at the end of it.

"Where have you been?!" She shouted to us when she was a few feet away.

"The nearest town, like we said." this is going to be an interrogation, I can just feel it.

"And how far away was this town that it took you a day to get food from it?!" I don't think this interrogation will be quite as pleasant as the last one.

"Not very." I mumbled, but quickly added "We ran into trouble though." weak, I know.

We were now being pulled by our ears into the tent, and Hermione was just sitting there smugly as if it served us right. We both stuck our tongues out at her in that universal childish gesture all true children love.

"And what kind of trouble takes an entire night to get rid of? Do tell." Alice demanded, not shouting anymore, but demanding all the same.

"Dementors that's what. There was a prisonful of Dementors there. We had to keep happy if we wanted the Patronuses to win, so my Ipod went on really loud and we started dancing. Then the rest of Helga's Creek joined in. It was so fun." I was being daring, I knew, saying this with Alice in a mood as bad as this. Especially with a far away look in my eyes as I remembered the fun of not an hour past.

"So while we were worried sick about you, you were dancing?!" she shrieked to us, every one covering their ears at the volume and frequency of her shriek. Otherwise, we may all now be deaf, and that doesn't make anything any easier, makes it a lot harder even. So I would really rather she didn't shriek at a level that has the possibility to impair my hearing. Not that I would tell her as much at this moment in time.

What we did do was nod meekly. It was really kinda pathetic being scared of a pixie, unless you remember neither of us in any way likes make over's, and that was our punishment. And when it's a punishment she's doing you up for, she can take a day. We only got out of it because we fell asleep.

Thankfully, before we were handed over to the devil in pixie form, we related everything that had happened in Helga's Creek, with hand movements and everything.

But that was before I fell asleep, to wake up in an entirely different room of the tent. So not complaining, Edward is far comfier than that torture chair of Alice's.

"Hey." I mumbled to him.

"Morning Love." He replied with a smile. "Have fun last night?"

"Tons. Once again your disability to get into my mind is annoying. If I knew how to let you in I would just remember it so you could see. And anyway, we gained the trust of an entire town and enough food to last us til next year. And hopefully this mess will be over by then. Just need to find all of 'em and we're almost cool." I didn't want to get up, so I was just rambling a bit, and Edward was helping.

"What is it you need to find? Maybe we can help." I really thought I told them. Surely I would have so they could be in some way helpful. Oh well. Better late then never they always say. I still want to know who 'they' is though.

"Horcruxes. Voldemort ripped apart his soul and placed it into objects that signified power to him. Salazar's locket for example. Salazar Slytherin was one of the 4 founders of Hogwarts, a wizarding school. So we think the Horcruxes will be possessions of the founders but we know for certain that Nagini, his snake is one, and that me and Harry are the Horcruxes he made unintentionally. We have to destroy them all before we can properly kill Voldemort. BTW, you me and Harry are the only one that know we are also Horcruxes, so don't tell a soul, vampire or not. Deal?" I held out my hand for him to shake if he agreed, which he shook in agreement. "Cool, now lets go downstairs." mood swing, now I want to go down tent stairs. Weird.


	18. Chapter 18 VOILA!

I just got down too!

"Hi Bella! I'm sorry to say this, but Hermione got an idea she isn't telling about, so now we need to go upstairs." Ron said. All I heard was 'upstairs' then I groaned loudly, slumped and started doing a prison march up the stairs, shouting to them, "You couldn't have told me before I came up!?" they didn't even bother to answer.

"So what's the idea?" I moaned when we 4 were all sitting in my bed.

"We are going into Godric's Hollow, correct? We cant go as ourselves, so I have a few hairs and enough Polyjuice potion for us all." she explained, while everyone else groaned along with me. I hate that stuff, and I ain't even gonna ask where the hairs came from.

We just held up our hands in a silent 'give me the goddamn poison/potion will ya'. she didn't even chuckle at our gestures, just handed us the smoky glasses and grimaced along with us as we held our noses and gulped the foul liquid.

And it was just as disgusting as I remembered. Not as bad as the Slytherins though, they were just awful. Forgetting the reason why we even drank it, in my case anyway don't know what their excuse was, we once again descended the stairway into the tents main room, not Hell coz the Cullen's were there though.

Emmett was still trying to break the unbreakable glass bottle we had give him, determined as ever to break it. He noticed us first, "How did you get in here?" then Edward with a worried "Who are you?".

"We came in through the door," Harry my glamorous show girl gestured towards the door. "And I thought you would now who we were by now. We have Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and moi! Isabella Swan Potter! Do you not recognize us?" they looked on at us with a stupefied stupor. So I turned to my friends and said, "I think I got the Goth girl."

Harry made his suggestion next, "I think I got her brother."

Ron was our next contender, "I look like a wannabe rapper." mostly he was complaining though.

Hermione, our not quite all that willing contender, "The outcast by the looks of it."

The Cullen's were still slightly confused, we may have forgotten about this part of magic, so we motioned for them to precede us. Edward was last, so when he passed I wrapped y arms around his waist with my body facing forwards and attempted to walk. It just wasn't quite so easy when he was laughing.

"You're definitely Bella." he said, still chuckling. He continued when he saw the look I was giving him, "Only Bella would try to walk like this."

"I'll have you know I am not trying, I am succeeding!" I could see ahead that my friends/family had grabbed the hands of a vampire couple each. I think I knew what they were thinking. I could also see Harry, who was furthest ahead, with his hand in the air making a 3,2,1 motion. When it got to 1, I apparated, with Edward in tow.

When we landed, every Cullen was breathing heavily from the unexpected lack of air and tight squeeze presumably. It's a good thing they don't need it then isn't it?

"I suppose I should maybe have warned you that we might do something like that, but were would all the fun go? Certainly not here that's for sure." I said with a tone that says 'oh no? did you walk into my conveniently placed fist? Who could have put that there?'. I got a half hearted glare from Edward, he can't stay half mad at me for long surely.

"Well we weren't exactly going to walk for 2 hours to get here!" that would be just plain stupid. They just shook their heads at us while Carlisle motioned for us to lead.

We led them to the graveyard. We wanted to find our parents, Harry and mine I mean. When we reached their grave, we stood silently together holding each other as we gazed at our parents grave, with every one else standing a respectful distance away.

How far away is a respectful distance away anyway? And what I am thinking is not in any way disrespectful, as we have now moved away from the grave. So now I want to know who 'they' is, how far a 'respectful distance' is, and how do you kill the letter 'V'.

Needless to say I am now more than a little confused, just add to that the old lady coming straight for us.

"Hello." came Harry's confused voice. She simply motioned for us to follow, so we did.

She led us to a house, hers I presume. She led us in, and we were sat in living room when she once again motioned for us follow her. Though this time, it seemed she only wanted Harry and me. We shrugged, keeping with the old lady's silence, and followed her upstairs. Edward especially seemed disturbed by this. He really has to get over this separation anxiety of his.

The place didn't look as if anyone had been in it for years. Cobwebs and dust everywhere. But she was here, so she must live here if this is where she led us. She certainly acts as if she owns the place, since no one let her in or anything like that.

She led us into a room which looked as disused as everything else around here. The she just sorta seemed to, I dunno, crumble? It looked like something had been living inside of her and finally wanted out.

"HOLY FRIGGIN SHIT!" I shouted, all manners forgotten as I beheld the crumpled form of a dead old lady, emphasise on the dead please, with a whopping huge snake slithering out of her. I think it could possibly be Nagini, SINCE IT'S COMING STRAIGHT FOR US! Thankfully we only fell out of the window when we started to back away. But I think I heard a crack, or more of a snap. Now for the advancing in a backwards direction, with everyone else in front thank God.

"GAH!" well, almost everyone, I got nabbed by a frantic Eddie. This is quite possibly the fastest I have ever seen a vampire run from a snake. Mind you, the Voldemort that appeared behind it might not have helped, but I didn't see that until I looked back right there. My point about the huge snake has just been proved if Voldy could hide behind it. I mean her, I think.

Home sweet tent. I would have flopped on my front on the closest seat, but Edward wasn't letting go. Not that I mind, but a nice flop would have been good.

"You know it's bad when you run away from a Dark Wizard and the only thing you can think of is how you really wanted to flop on a couch." I admitted, breaking the proverbial ice that was beginning to become not so proverbial coz the fecking DOOR IS OPEN! I seem to be shouting a lot in my head today don't I?

**You would think you would have more time to write Fanfiction on weekends, I don't. I have to go to my grans coz my mums working, and I aint allowed my laptop and all my stuffs on my laptop, so I have to play the Xbox instead. Oh woe is me. I will try and right more, and if you are a stalker, please ignore the last sentence or so. **


	19. Meet the Malfoys

It's shorter than i meant it to be, but i wnated to get something up before i left for my dads without my computer not to return until very late Christmas Eve. MERRY CHRISTMAS! :P :D :)

Meet the Malfoy's

See when I shouted 'the fecking door is open' in my head? Turns out it wasn't in my head. It was out loud instead. And very loud. I may hurt the ears of nearby vampires. Oh well, with Alice and Emmett around they should be used to it.

"Somebody close the door and I'll be fine." I stated. I was refusing to be embarrassed, it was actually kinda working. But the laughter continued.

So when people are suppressing chuckles at your outbursts, what do you do? Well when you're me you mess about with the radio and find a pirate radio station totally supporting you, your friends and your plot against Voldemort.

Then you will get bored, if your name is Isabella Swan Potter, and then faff around some more with the radio until the people piloting the pirate station can hear you. Works a charm at getting the laughter to stop.

"Hey Lee."

"Bella?!" He was oh so spooked, I can totally see him pissing his pants right now.

"That's my name don't wear it out. Harry's here too if you wanna talk to him, Ron and Hermione too, as well as 7 vampires." at the end I became quite sheepish.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably, but I'm not going to tell you. Hello peoples!"

"How can I hear you? I thought radio was one way."

"Because I are a fecking genie-yus!" AKA, I have no idea. "Anybody else wanna talk to Lee?" surely they want to say some thing.

"Are we allowed to say anything?" Carlisle asked.

"You just did but on you go." then made vigorous hand movements towards the radio. I've never had more fun with a radio in my life.

"Who are you and how do you know Bella?" Emmett shouted into the radio. Emphasis on shouted.

"My name is Lee, and we go to the same school, well we did go to the same school since Bella isn't here. I could ask you the same thing."

"Are you going to though?" Emmett can actually think up some sort of comeback, I'm amazed. He kinda ruined it though when he continued, "My name would be Emmett McCarthy Cullen, and Bells is my sister." knew there was a reason I was hugging him.

"Since Emmett's already started, why don't we tell the people listening in who I'm travelling with? Just nobody say where we are. Say nothing about Phineas either, and nobody ask either." then I motioned for them to continue, simply because this was one of those rare and not quite as fun serious moments.

"Hi! I'm Alice Brandon Cullen, and Bella is my sister and my Bella Barbie."

"Completely unwillingly!" I put in.

"In time you will thank me and love me for it." was her answer in a very that's that tone. I just held up my hands in surrender. Pixie knows all. I shouldn't say that aloud, I may be murdered no matter how much I am family to her.

"Rosalie Hale Cullen, sister of Bella and wife of Emmett." That is so far the nicest thing she has ever said about/to me. She and me vill be uving talks in ze near footoor. I like using accents, its funny, especially when you have no idea what the accent is.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, I like to think of Bella as a sister, and I can be fairly certain I'm married to Alice." he knows I'm not wholly enjoying the 'Bells is family' thing, and he is just enjoying it all the more himself.

"Esme Platt Cullen, I have always thought of Bella as a daughter." short and to the point. I like.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Esme's husband and I am happy to call Bella a daughter." not to bad so far. Thankfully when on radio, it ain't as mushy as it could have been. Edward next, wonder what he'll see coz I honestly haven't the foggiest. This has potential to be rather mushy, but I really hope not, I'd rather in privet.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I'm not entirely sure about my relationship with her." We'll really have to sort that out soon wont we.

"And how is the plan to get rid of You-Know-Who going?"

"You mean Voldemort?"

"You really shouldn't have said that, it's been tabooed." he said very quickly, I almost didn't get it, but unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, I did.

"I hate taboos." was all I got out before the radio was hit by a spell shot from the wand of none other than Fenrir Greyback.

"Seriously?! You gotta be kiddin me!" I shouted in despair, my hands thrown up into the air to then be hit against my knees in my frustration. "Why?! What did we do to deserve this? Why you Greyback? Why? Hmm?" 2 reasons for doing this, one, why oh why did it have to be Greyback? And two coz it really unsettles them for a while. But the second really doesn't matter coz they ha a fair few people with wands pointing in our direction. I didn't want the Cullen's getting dragged into this, and since they hadn't been seen it would be so much easier.

No one was actually in the tent except for the Cullen's since me Ron Harry and Hermione had all stepped out to face our attackers. So I closed the tent with a spell and transported it to the forest beside Bill and Fluer's cottage, simply because that was the first place that sprung to mind. That's actually a good thing because they are now living pretty out of the way of, well, anywhere really. And they're Weasley's and therefore classed blood traitors. Perfect, if you're not a Cullen who wants to join whatever fight I'm in.

"If we ever get back to them alive, they'll probably kill you for that." Harry leaned in to whisper to me.

"If it keeps them safe it's so worth it. It's just a shame we weren't in it too."

"Amen to that my sister, Amen."

"So what now? You have us, the Potters, a blood traitor and a mud blood. What are you going to do with us?" I would have liked a quick answer, but they had to think about it first.

"Would you like to phone a friend?" Harry said to them.

"Maybe ask the audience?" I added. This is probably not one of our best ideas.

"How about a 50 50?"

"Let us go or surrender."

This was never going to end very well for us, we were both given some nice big scratches along our cheeks, identical. It was actually kinda cool, once you got past the agony. He almost went right through my cheek and into my mouth! Let me tell you not a fun experience.

"We'll take you to the Malfoy's, the Dark Lord is staying there, and he should be back soon." he does menacing quite well.

"Yay." I said dryly. "We can see Draco and his b****** father and b****y mother. Oh joy."

"Don't forget You-Know-Poo." Harry pitched in.

"That was absolute genius." F****** HELL! Now we have another set to match the first. These had better not scar.

On the pus side, my face is numb now so I can't feel it. And the thing is, Alice can't see this so Edward won't be on the rampage. Unless they remembered about that mirror. We never did reset it, so it should still be showing whatever we're doing. I wouldn't like to be in that tent right now, not to mention that anyone in the tent isn't getting out unless we get back and let them out. So we may all be stuffed if none of us survive and get out. We are all now royally screwed, pretty much every plan has backfired. We'll find a way out I'm sure.

For now, let's meet the Malfoy's.


	20. i forgot the name of the chap

Dobby's final act

So that's where Bellatrix Lestrange went. Or should it be 'here's where Bellatrix Lestrange went'? Because she escaped from prison and now she's here to kiss up to Voldemort again. Psychotic B****.

She's also very big on blood purity I notice, I say this because we, Harry Ron and myself, are holed up in a pitch black cell, in their basement, while Hermione is with Bellatrix. I have 2 things to say to that, 1 - Hermione is first to be interrogated by her because he blood is the 'filthiest' to use her words not mine. And 2 - why the heck is there dungeon cell in the Malfoy Manor basement?!

"Hello?" came a weak voice that sounds suspiciously like "Olivander!" thanks Harry.

"Is there anyone else down here?" Ron asked the blackness.

Luna Lovegood's voice came from the darkness, "Dean Dobby and me are here too. There's also a goblin named Griphook too." her voice sounded just as far away as it always does.

"YES!" I whisper shouted. I had just found both lock picks and one of those tiny wind up torches in my pocket.

"What?" Harry asked me.

They only answer I gave him was a small click of the locks on the cuffs around my wrist as they opened. Why on Gods green earth do they have handcuffs? Actually on second thoughts, I don't want to know.

I wound up the torch and stuck it between my teeth and proceeded to free everyone else.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you! Everyone thinks you've abandoned us." Dean said when I got to him.

"Well look at us not abandoning you." I said with a small grin. I got to Dobby next, and as I did I got an idea. "Dobby, do you know where Shell Cottage is?" he nodded an affirmative. "Good, take everyone there then come back for us. While you're doing that we'll get Hermione, so we'll likely be upstairs by the time you get back. Could you do that for us?" I was once again given a nod in return. I think he may be in shock.

I freed everyone, Dobby apparated them to Shell Cottage, or at least I hope that's where he took them, then Harry Ron and I headed upstairs. That was of course after I picked the lock. Amazing what time spent with Fred and George will teach you.

We crept upstairs as quietly as we could, which was a lot quieter than I thought it would be. From our position we could see Hermione and she could see us. Bella (it's shorter to say in my head but I still don't like having the same nickname as her) had her back to us. She was firing off question to Hermione about our plans. By the state of her arms and the height of Bella's temper I would make a high bet that she hadn't said a word. It brought a smile to my face which slowly grew to a grin reminiscent of Fred and George when they're planning something. I suspect this is because I have a plan.

It was really a very simple plan. We were simply going to stern them from behind and grab Hermione. Then we hope Dobby gets here real quick like. Shouldn't be too hard.

Before Ron and Harry got to freaked out I whispered the plan to them. This also proved to us that Harry and I and far to alike, he was planning the same thing. Roughly. He was dithering about whether we should kill them or not. The ultimate decision was that to do so would make us just as bad as they are. I really don't want to be anything like Bella. Does that make me sound like I have a split personality? Referring to me and my enemy as Bella?

Oh well, I have just proven that it is in fact possible to cast a stunning spell while thinking of other things. Thank God it was only Bella, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy or else we might have had a problem because there's only 3 to stun them. How handy is that!?

We were just trying to untie Hermione from the chair when Dobby showed up. Round about the same time Bella woke up, with a knife in her hand. Which was quite quickly not there anymore.

Before she could do anything else I grabbed fallen wand, stunned Bella then we disappeared like the knife she had been holding.

The only problem is I wasn't quite sure where that knife went, until after Dobby got us to Shell Cottage. For there in Dobby's back was Bellatrix Lestrange's knife. Harry was kneeling on the ground with Dobby gasping in his arms. I just stood there beside them with silent tears running down my face. Dobby had done so much for us, and now he was dieing if he wasn't dead already. I wasn't sure, I couldn't bear to look.

He did so much for as, for gods sake the last thing he did was save us! It was there and then I made the decision to give Dobby a decent burial, it was the least we could do. And as my brother looked up from Dobby with tears running down his cheeks I could see that he had made this same choice.

I knelt down and gave Dobby one last hug and kissed his forehead before going to see if there were any shovels. If there weren't I would do it by hand, and if I knew Harry he would do it with me. We wouldn't use magic, to use magic for such a thing makes it seem like its worth less, that you haven't really tried. And if this is the last thing we can do for Dobby, I want it to mean as much as possible.

We dug the grave out and found a round and reasonably flat stone we could use as a headstone. We had to use magic for that since there were no tools that really fit the job description.

And so Dobby, the house elf who meant little or nothing to his masters, died an honourable death and was buried as a hero.

It wasn't until the day after, when Bill and Fleur had insisted we had thanked them enough and everyone who had been locked in the dungeons was patched up, and Dean and Luna had gone home as they weren't hurt to badly, that I remembered something that I should probably not have forgotten. That is the longest sentence I have ever said/thought. That's not what I forgot, what I forgot may just kill me when I find them, considering what I forgot was the Cullen's.

And all I know is that they are in the forest over there somewhere. This might be difficult.

"Hey Bill, remember the 7 vampires I was travelling with? They made themselves known on the radio, right before we were captured." he nodded, slightly confused, but he nodded. So I continued, "Well before we were captured I may have sent them and the tent into the forest near here, and now I have to go find them. So I'm gonna go do that. If I'm not back before sunset, send a search party. If I don't find them I'll come back before then if I do, I'll still come back before then. 'Kay?"

"Sure on you go. Not taking any one with you?" I just shook my head 'no' and started to walk away. And continued walking undeterred.

I entered the forest, and it was amazing! The trees were all varying shades of green with the fallen leaves from last year covering the forest floor. It might even have been leaves from a few years before there were so many. It was like a thick rug of gold's and red's and brown's, made even more beautiful from the slightly green tinted air filtering through the trees. And the trees! The were so tall, like they had been standing there for a hundred years. And they were very wide to, not even Emmett would be able to wrap his arms around the trunks, and that's saying something. It might not seem all that magnificent to you, but the only forest I have seen are the Forbidden Forest and the really wet ones. When it's seriously wet a forest can easily go from wonderful to awful. This forest is the former.

I was just going in a straight line, sometimes walking, sometimes sliding through the leaves. The furthest I managed to get in one slide was about half a mile because it was down a pretty steep hill. I didn't intend to slide, but I did anyway, somehow managing to stay on my feet. It was pretty fun actually, and I managed to get enough momentum to slide all the way up the other side which was just as high and steep if not more. This will be even more fun on the way back. While doing this I was also thinking, so far mostly about how I expected to be able to find the tent considering it was specifically designed not to be found. I don't think I was really thinking at that time.

I was also thinking about where the other 2 Horcruxes would be. I'm fairly certain that at least one of them in Hogwarts, maybe it was Ravenclaw's Diadem. It's been lost since she died, and as much as I hate to admit it Voldy is smart enough to find it, so he could also have found the Room of Requirement and hidden it their. So that just leaves the last one. Dumbledore did tell us that he had always wanted a Gringotts vault, and he certainly seems to trust the Malfoy's so he could have hidden it in their vault. Dumbledore showed us Voldy coveting Hufflepuff's cup, so that might be it, we'll need to make a plan and possibly enlist Griphook's help.

It occurred to me to check whose wand had had it's will bent to mine. And ironically enough it was the wand belonging to one Bellatrix Lestrange. Over my initial revulsion, this could be helpful in getting us in to Gringotts.

The force! There is a tent like disturbance in the force! Why do I use 'disturbance in the force' to describe the tent? Oh well. Its fun.

I am now at the door to the tent l think. It might not even be the tent for all l know.

Here goes nothing. I also see nothing either. Don't tell me they've found a way out. "Hello?"

GAH! I found 'em. Why do they have to do that? Be nowhere in sight and then suddenly WOOSH! There they are, each and every one of them hugging me to death, at the same time! This like they all simultaneously decided to dog pile on me!

Who cares? Its not like I don't enjoy it. Even though….

"I do need to breathe sometime soon you know."

"We don't." only Emmett.

"You do realise that under other circumstances I would hit you don't you?" Rose threatened.

"Another reason not to end this hug." while saying this he loosened off enough for me to breathe and nothing else. It's a good thing that for some very marble like vampires they are surprisingly comfortable.

"what happened to your cheeks?" Esme asked with a tone of such motherly concern and a look that wws so worried I couldn't but tell her.

"Nothing much, just Harry and me thought that was a good time to see how well a werewolf took some cheek." I hadn't even noticed the slight play on words when I used 'cheek' to describe our behaviour to Greyback until Emmett started to shake us by laughing and still not letting go. He laughs at anything I swear.

We, meaning everyone except Em, stared with slight amusement and wonder at how easy it was to get a laugh out of him.

Though soon Jasper wanted a question answered, "How did he scratch you, there was no full moon last night, and if there was you'd either not be here or you'd be a werewolf." then he sniffed a bit and added quite bluntly, "You don't smell like one."

"Can you let me sit down first, or at least touch the ground." during this rather large and equally as long hug I had been suspended in the grasp of 7 vampires at least a foot in the air. Even though it would likely have been more uncomfortable if I wasn't hugging back. They let go with minimal reluctance.

"A) you would have noticed sooner if I smelled like a werewolf. B) we escaped before nightfall last night. I kinda forgot about you. Sorry. And C) Fenrir Greyback has taken to acting like a werewolf when there is no moon showing on his side of the planet. He has anger management issues, so now me and my twin have matching cuts on our cheeks. Simple. Also if Bill smells slightly werewolfish it's coz Greyback bit him when there was no full moon. You could have just watched it you know." l told them while shrugging my shoulders. I was over it.

"No! We didn't know we could watch! How?!" I was sure at least Al would have remembered the mirror.

I asked her anyway. "Surely you remember the mirror you used to watch us while we were at the ministry? We forgot to reset it, it should still be showing us." I looked at the mirror to confirm my suspicions, as did everyone else. My suspicions were proved correct.

"Well it's to late now." Emmett said unhappily.

"Why do you make that sound like a bad thing?" Jasper asked, Em's feelings giving him away first.

"Coz Bella does interesting stuff!" he whined. It was really quite funny.

"Don't worry Em, I can rewind it. You'll still get to see it." I said like an indulgent parent. So I rewound it and everyone got to see. Amazing how fascinating they could find a mirror, I mean Rosalie I could understand, but it wasn't even reflective any more.

By the time all of the eventful parts had been shown Edward had his arms around my waist, in sympathy I'm guessing, for Dobby's death. Em had a different approach, "I never knew you could do that!"

"Do what?2 I asked, the image of complete innocence.

"Don't you try that on me young missy!" he's got his hands on his hips and his finger pointing and shaking at me. "Why didn't you tell me you could pick a lock or dig a grave? I never figured you'd be strong enough for that."

"Alice doesn't look like she could either and being a vampire she could probably do it easier than me." I pointed out.

"Yes yes yes." he said waving his hand in an amusingly dismissive manner. I'm not sure how that works but it works. "But your not a vampire! You are a human with strange powers of manipulation over this place we call our planet, therefore you, looking as delicate frail and petite as you do, should not be able to do that." this is going nowhere. Its fun though.

"Vernon Dursley's. Another V!" I only just noticed that. "That's Vernon - V Victoria - V Voldy - V. (Also Voldy's whole name has been tabooed, you say it he finds you, so now he is Voldy.) Its everywhere and it's trying to kill me! Vernon has a V at the start of his name, and he would quite gladly have killed me if only I wasn't more use to him while I was alive. Victoria has a V at the start of her name, and you all know she tries to kill me, then there's Voldy! We're trying to kill him for trying to kill us and everyone else! The V! It will kill us all! Carlisle?"

He was still chuckling at my unexpected outburst but he still answered me with a "Yes?"

"Did you put any drugs in my drink? I seem to be a little more crazy than usual." I asked with an air of complete seriousness, but in reality I was only half serious.

"If I did I certainly don't remember it." he said at the same time Em said, "So you admit to being crazy!" why does he sound like he's finally won an argument?

"When have I ever claimed to be in any way sane?" when in doubt, wing it.

"That…is a good point." he conceded. It really is a shame, he was all set to take me off my throne. The throne is mine!

"So we have established that am not, nor will I ever be, now we can head back to Shell Cottage deal?"

I didn't mean to make it quite so long, when I started writing it I thought it would be half the size, so there you go.

I would greatly appreciate at least one review and I will update A S A P. Adios mi amigos ! Please note I do French in school not Spanish. Don't know where that came from.

I mean it this time, that's it for now.


	21. plans for a new robbery

Plans for a new robbery.

We had packed up the tent and now I was walking beside Edward with my arms wrapped around his waist. It wasn't the easiest way to walk, but it was comforting. We were all just chatting about things in general. Then I saw the big dip thing I slid down on my to find them.

"That is one steep dip there." Emmett said in his quest to point out the obvious.

"Thank you for your assessment of the situation." I said to him with a tone of complete seriousness. Then I proceeded to slide down and right back up the other side with as much grace as the first time. "Try that. Seriously, try that." so fun!

"Are you sure it's safe?" Emmett asked in his best impression of a scared child.

"If I, the 'weak' and 'helpless' human can do it, I think it's safe for a whopper of a vampire like you." the subtle compliment was the deciding factor. He did it with a loud shout of joy.

The rest followed soon after, laughing the entire time. We were now in the mood for some laughs, so we began sharing funny stories.

Like the time Emmett was arrested for putting blue dye in a swimming pool and then when he was in the cell shouting all sorts of stupid nonsense. Edward says that they were actually seriously thinking of putting him into therapy before he was bailed out.

Or the time me Fred and George went through an entire week hugging everyone we saw, teacher, Slytherin, or even Snape. He avoided us as much as possible during that week.

By the time we got back we were in hysterics and the sun was just setting. Shell Cottage was at the top of a cliff looking out over the sea. It was absolutely wonderful. We were all just sat on the edge of the cliff swinging our legs over the edge admiring the beauty of it all snuggling with our respective partners.

With the forest to our backs and the wide expanse of the sea, clearer than you often see it, with the light of the setting sun illuminating the water with such a beauty you could do little but just gaze at it.

Soon enough, the search party came out, just as the sun was hidden from view. They would probably not have noticed us if it weren't for the fact that Ron was commenting on the strangely shaped shadows.

I didn't want to go in quite yet, so I took my Firebolt from my bag. I handed my bag to Edward and threw my Firebolt from the cliff.

I ignored the incredulous stare from Ron, who thought this sort of thing to be worth a prison sentence, and dove off the cliff after it. I caught up quickly with my broom and was now balanced on my feet on the broom. At the very last moment I pulled up sharply, skimming the water with the end of the broom.

I did a few loops, since I have perfected the art of flying a broom while balanced on ones feet. Even though from the look of Edwards face especially I forgot to tell them I like to do things like that. They looked like they were about to jump in after me.

"Sorry guys, it was just staring me in the face, I had to do it." I gave Edward a hug and a 6 second kiss, but those 6 seconds just didn't seem long enough.

"So we didn't need to send out a search party after all. Come on lets get inside, Fluer's got dinner out." Bill said with a light tone.

After the French style dinner, the Cullen's, Griphook, Ron Hermione Harry and me all went off upstairs to plan the robbery. They just don't know it yet.

"While I was looking for the Cullen's, I was thinking about the last two, you know, and where they would be." Ron Harry and Hermione would know I meant the Horcruxes, the Cullen's too if Edward told them. "and I figured that one of them would be in the Malfoy's vault. Which is why we'll need Griphook. I've got Bella's wand so I can pretend to be her."

"That could work, but I require some form of payment. I won't do it for nothing." I just knew he would say that, goblins are so predictable.

"Would the Gryffindor sword be payment enough?" Griphook nodded with a creepy looking smile. Ron Harry and Hermione knew not to bother trying to change my mind. They know that if I do something like that I have a back up plan.

So plans were made to break into Gringotts, occasionally stopping to explain some things to the Cullen's. Like what Gringotts was. Or that I didn't have a split personality that had a wand.

When we woke up in the morning I found Jasper eying my Firebolt. I snuck up behind him and grabbed his shoulders. I said "Do you want a ride?"

"I kinda figured you'd hate me after you're birthday party." he said to me sullenly.

"No one noticed, but just as you were lunging for me my wand was already out and ready to stop you. You couldn't have got to me. And also do you really think I'm that bad as to hate you for your freakish vampire instincts?!" I shouted playfully.

Before I knew it I was engulfed in a hug by Jasper who was saying "I just never thought you'd be so forgiving."

I hugged for awhile longer before ending it by saying "so what about that ride I promised?"

He looked like a kid in a candy store. So I shouted in the direction of the house, "I'm taking Jasper on a test ride on my Firebolt! Back in 10!" before hopping on waiting only a couple seconds before Jasper was up behind me. Then just seconds before I was about to kick off I felt Jaspers arms unwrap themselves from my waist to be replaced with Alice's.

I craned my neck round to see what the heck was going on, and what I saw was Alice with her arms around my waist with Jaspers around hers. I laughed at the expression on their faces. "It's a good thing your so small Ali." Then I kicked off, going faster than I have seen even Edward go within mere seconds.

I went high up, just before we hit the clouds. When I looked down I could just make out Harry coming out with his Firebolt, now speeding towards us. I knew an invitation for a race when I saw one and gave him exactly that.

We didn't really have a finish line or a circuit to race, but we were beside each other the entire time, occasionally one of us pulled ahead for a couple of seconds before the other caught up again. I was a better flier, but I had two passengers whereas Harry was unburdened.

Our day continued like that, playing and messing about as if everything was normal, because tomorrow we were going to break into Gringotts.

I think I'm making up for the last chapter being so long with this one.

I have a couple of other stories started, and I've got a couple of chapters for each. Do you guys want me to put them up right now, and the chapters will hopefully be reasonably long, or wait til I've finished the stories? They're just things I use as a way to get to sleep, sad I know.


	22. in on foot, out on dragon

I walked back into the house after being given Polyjuice potion to make me look like Bella, so I wasn't in the best of moods, which kinda made me look even more like Bella Not to mention slightly evil as well as deranged. It was round about the time l sat on Edwards lap I realised we hadn't explained this part yet.

"Ermm…who are you?" he asked slightly nervously. Why is he nervous?

"And why are you sitting on our brother's lap?" Rosalie growled to me.

"I thought you would have caught on with the time we went to Godric's Hollow." for vampires, they don't get it all too quick. "Bella Swan Potter." I said with a careful slowness. "Like Lestrange would ever have gotten this far alive." I added under my breath, but of course, the stupid vampires went ahead and heard it didn't they?

"Is that who you're pretending to be, Lestrange?" Carlisle asked.

I answered with unintentional sourness, "Yes. Bella Le-f***ed up-strange."

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"Remember Sirius? Well she's his cousin. I know that's not exactly a good reason to hate her, but the Black's are reputedly the darkest wizard family. Thankfully Sirius broke the chain. He got blasted off the family tree for that, not like he ever wanted on it in the first place. Not to mention both of one of my friend's parents were subjected to the Cruciatus curse until they lost their minds. Reduced practically to newborn babies. No one really knows, he doesn't want the pity." I was almost crying by the time I was finished. Neville, he just seemed so helpless and innocent and stupid, but hardly anyone realised he wasn't. Even though I have a sneaking suspicion he and Luna like each other.

Emmet had his hand in the air with a slightly nervous expression. "What's the Cruciatus curse?"

"One of three unforgivable curses, you can be put in Azkaban for using them. The Imperious curse bends the person completely to the casters will. The Cruciatus curse inflicts terrible pain on whoever its being cast on. And then there's Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. All of them work on vampires." then I attempted to lighten the mood slightly. "Why on Gods green Earth are you guys so damned nervous?"

Edward answered for me. "Everyone's nervous, because quite frankly love, you look evil not to mention like you should be in an asylum, and that's affecting Jasper, who's already even more nervous because he thinks you should hate him for what happened on your 18th, which is affecting everyone else which is bouncing back on Jasper. Every second everyone's getting even more nervous because of it." he tried to hide it, but Jasper was affecting him as well, just not as much as everyone else. Jasper was visibly shaking.

I surprised them all by laughing and hugging Jasper, and consequently Alice who was holding him to try and calm him down. "I told you I forgive you, and Bellatrix always looks evil and deranged. And, Ermm, I may have forgot to tell you this, but that was my 17th, not my 18th." well, they aren't nervous anymore.

Then I went ahead with the part of the plan that we didn't tell the Cullen's about purposefully. What I did was make them look less like vampires, and more like the submissive wizards/witches that tend to follow Bella around, mostly scared to do anything wrong. Ron Hermione Harry and Griphook would be using the invisibility cloaks.

They didn't even realise it was happening until I could hold it in no longer and began to laugh. That was when they realised what had happened, just not that I had done it.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Emmett shouted, similar exclamations followed.

When it quietened down a bit I said, "Well you wanted to come! You can't exactly come as vampires can you!" maybe if I stop stressing them out so much they'll catch on quicker. "Now everybody place a finger on the candelabra." so much for that plan.

Thankfully though they've learned not to question it and just to do it. The candelabra started to glow and the wizarding part of my family realised what was going on whereas the vampire part remained clueless.

"Where are we?" Carlisle asked me.

"Bella, did you forget to tell the Cullen's where we were going?" Hermione asked accusingly.

"I forgot quite purposefully to tell them how we were getting here; I just plain forgot where we were going." I defended. We headed towards the back room in our various disguise and I tapped the bricks. The Cullen's had managed to school their expression and now seemed as if they knew exactly what they were doing. Either that or someone filled them in when I want there.

We walked undisturbed up the street to Gringotts, probably helped along by the glare I sent anyone who looked as if they were about to stop me. I could see Yaxley heading towards me, and made it quite clear through a single look I didn't want to talk to him.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Edward whispered to me.

I simply grinned a grin that helped in keeping the people who wanted to talk to me at bay.

"See what I mean!" he whisper shouted after seeing my grin.

The guards looked like they think they should stop me going in to Gringotts, and decided against it after a particularly nasty glare towards the one that tried to stop me. I have to say, I'm enjoying this.

We went up to the first available goblin, and I am proud to say that the Cullen's looked completely unperturbed. That will come later.

The goblin found the clankers to scare the dragon into submission and led us to the carts. The carts go about as fast as a vampire does, so it shocked them slightly that they were a going at such a pace. Then came something Griphook missed out, the waterfall. I already knew about it and had told the others, suspecting some form of treachery. Or maybe he just forgot. We all tumbled out of the cart and I reclaimed my invisibility cloak from Harry. Thank god I no longer look like Bella.

Then I did something I have never really wanted to do, the Imperius curse. I could only do it because I knew I had to. So the poor goblin was forced to open the vault for us. Harry and I went in ourselves and found what we think we may be looking for, Hufflepuff's cup. When we tried to hold it though, it burned us and multiplied.

"Do you think one of the Cullen's would be able to hold it?" Harry suggested.

I started to shake my head, thinking the burning may kill them. But then I realised something, "Actually it will, those spells only work when they're touched by warm and living flesh, neither can really count for a vampire, so yeah."

I stuck my head out of the vault and said, "We need a volunteer to carry the cup."

Emmett seemed to think it was really big and heavy or something coz he said, "I think my muscles are required."

He got in and just looked at us like we were pathetic and picked it up. It didn't burn or multiply. "This hardly weighs anything, why do I need to carry it for you?" We just grinned and shook our heads as if to say 'that's for us to know and you never to find out'.

I took the sword out of my messenger bag and flipped it so I was holding the blade and handed it to Griphook. He seemed surprised that I gave it to him.

Then came the alarms. "Damn!" then I thought of the dragon and grinned once again.

"Do you mind sharing your plan?" Harry asked exasperatedly. Just for that I gave him no answer and simply headed towards the dragon and hauled my self up onto its baby's back. So that they would get my point I started to blast the ceiling off. The dragons also got the point and started to claw at the ceiling to get a hole big enough to escape from. Edward Alice Jasper and Harry joined my on the baby dragon while everyone else got on the other. This isn't really a baby dragon, more like a teenage dragon.

We were flying above the lake close to Hogsmeade and shouted across to everyone on the older dragons back, "JUMP OFF INTO THE MOAT! THEY ARENT GOING TO BE LANDING ANY TIME SOON!"

And we did.

Do you guys even read my authors notes? Just in case you didn't, I have a couple of stories with a couple of chapters each on my computer, a Matrix and Twilight crossover and a vampires rule the world on, do you want me to put them up now, or wait until quite possibly about halfway through the year until I've finished them?


	23. not good

I think that's not good

That lake is one of the coldest things I have ever felt. Even colder than a vampire I swear to you. Since the Cullen's could do next to nothing to help us warm, us humans decided it would be one of those times we need to stick together. Long story short, we all got warmed up.

We were going to have to walk to Hogwarts, so we figured we'd use the tunnel from the shrieking shack. But when we got to Hogsmeade, we may have set off a curfew spell. We all hid, and I scared the living shit outta Edward when I was suddenly not there, but thankfully a pub owner saved our bacon.

We were ushered into the pub, I didn't bother to look at the name I was to busy noticing the similarities to Dumbledore.

"You've got to be more careful! And bringing vampires too. What are you thinking?!" I'm thinking he's Aberforth Dumbledore.

"Are you Aberforth Dumbledore?" gotta be sure.

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason. But we just need to know if you know a way we could get into Hogwarts, preferably without being found out. Any suggestions?"

"Straight to the point I see. Well then, if your so determined to get to Hogwarts -" "We are." "As I was saying, then I can help you. There's a passageway in that painting from here to somewhere in Hogwarts."

So we got in the painting, after convincing the Cullen's that it would be absolutely fine, and found Neville and Luna in that very same passageway!

"Neville! Luna!" I shouted as I ran to hug them.

"Hi guys. So you did bring vampires with you after all." Neville said.

"Their not pets you know! And yes I did, but what's being going on here?" we were now walking again.

"Snape's the new headmaster, and there's Deatheater's teaching the classes now. You get beaten if you do something that they don't like. I got this one in Muggle Studies." he pointed to a rather nasty looking cut on his cheek as he said this. "All they do now in Muggle Studies is say how dirty and awful Muggles are, and that their beneath us and that they should bow down to us and all sorts like that. And it's compulsory as well. We got no choice but to listen to it everyday. Mind you, they want to get rid of all the vampires."

"Tell me you're not thinking of that as a plus, are you?" I was scared, scared in case we didn't win.

"No, they deserve to live, everybody who isn't a Deatheater thinks that, they just don't like the Volturi, and we need them to keep the vampires in line for us, so we don't even need to let them know about us. We were hoping you'd com back you know, that you'd come back and save us."

"Well we've brought in reinforcements!" I said cheerily. I was worried, but Jasper caught on and relieved me of it. And to keep it away, I was thinking something along the lines of 'I'll take that shit when it comes' it works.

"Wow." we all said at the same time. The Cullen's just plain didn't expect it, we just weren't expecting to see that. Almost everyone from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were here. This has got to be the room of requirement, I cant think of any other room in the castle like this. It's fecking huge!"Who set this up?" Hermione asked.

"It was Neville's idea." Luna said as Neville blushed redder than I have been known to go.

I gave him another hug, and said "Well done, couldn't have done better myself." he went even redder if that's possible.

People were looking expectantly at us, so I made up a plan o the spot. "Luna, you take Harry Ron and Hermione to the Ravenclaw tower, take a look at the diadem, we need to know what it looks like. I'll meet You back here once you've done that. Everyone else, we kinda need to get in here when it's a different room. Do whatever you like, just don't come in here, got it?" there were all sorts of different 'affirmative's.

Harry leaned in towards me to ask, "Do you know what your doing?"

"Yes, I think Ravenclaw's Diadem is the last Horcrux, and I think it's hidden here. Look, remember where the disappearing cabinet was when the Deatheater's last came to Hogwarts? That's where I think it is. And while your looking doing that, the Cullen's and me are going to be taking a trip to the Chamber of Secret's, we need something to destroy them with don't we?" I am far too cheery, but hey.

I hopped onto Edwards back, took Hufflepuff's cup from Emmett, and began directing him to the girl's toilets.

"You do realise this is the girls toilets, right?" Emmett asked slightly worriedly.

"Yes, and your coming in." I said with a semi evil grin as I walked in.

"Why are we in here? I thought you said we were going to the Chamber of Secrets." Jasper asked/said.

"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is in the girls toilets." I stated.

"And how do we get in?"

In way of answer, I said open in Parseltongue, freaking out my family with the strange snake like noise, and effectively opening the Chamber of Secrets. "Viola!"

We got in, and ran, quite literally, into the dead Basilisk. "What is that?!"

"That, Emmett, is a dead basilisk. Killed it in second year. We need his teeth."

"You? Your telling me you killed, this, in second year." why does he not believe me? Have I not proven that I am a strange girl and therefore am capable of this.

"This is the reason I learned to use a sword." I started to pull out one of its stubborn teeth. "And this is why I learned that Phoenix tears have healing properties." yes! "Basilisk venom will kill you in minutes, and works a charm for destroying Horcruxes." as I said this, I stabbed the cup, which started to bleed and wail. Weird.

I got on Edwards back again, and said, "It'll be over soon, but for now, TO THE R.O.R!"

"The what?"

"The Room of Requirement." and we sped off really really fast to the RoR.

The rest were waiting outside, and we all went in to look for the Diadem. Just as Harry shouted that he had found it, Malfoy and his two minions came into view. I didn't hear what they were saying, but I certainly saw when enchanted dragon shaped fire started to chase us around the room of requirement.

The dragon fire was out of control, they knew the spell, they just didn't know how to control it. So we were all running for the door. Harry had the Diadem and was just at the door.

I saw Malfoy on the floor in front of me, looks like he fell. I don't know why he didn't get up, I don't even know why I started to drag him out, but I did anyway.

As the door closed, I fell over backwards, unused to the extra weight. "Never, do that, again." I gasped out to Malfoy.

I just wanted to lay there for few minutes, seconds would do. So I tossed the Basilisk tooth to Harry, Ron and Hermione were no where to be seen. I didn't worry though, I had seen them come out. Once again there was bleeding and screaming from inanimate objects.

Then I saw Fred and George pelting towards us with guns, I'm not sure if they're real or not but they have them, and when they saw us they stopped. "Ron and Hermione are at it behind a tapestry over there." Fred said with a grin.

"Do you know where we can find Peeves?" it was then I noticed George had an ear missing. I feel for you mate.

"Your not going to give Peeves guns are you?! Never mind, last I saw he was hanging arounf Hufflepuffs common room." I suppose Peeves will be happy.

I looked behind a tapestry and like Fred said, there was Ron and Hermione. "Not that I'm not glad that you've finally gotten together, but there is a war going on. Or there must be since Fred and George are giving proper guns to Peeves. Now while you two make out, me and Harry are going to go be useful." I don't want to look. Instead I grabbed Harry and went to look for somebody who might know what the heck is going on.

"Professor McGonagall! What the hell is going on?"

"Bella, Harry? Never mind that now, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is in the Forbidden Forest demanding we hand you two over to him."

"How handy is that Harry? We want to see him. Do whatever it was you were doing, and we'll go do what Dumbledore told us we should do to get rid of him, deal?"

"Go go go!" I'll take that as a yes.

I'm not totally sure where the Cullen's got to, so I added, "If you see 7 vampires wandering around, put them to work." before I ran off with Harry to the Forest.

They had Giants! We were outside and just weaving our way through the Giants feet, which stank by the way, to get to the Forest.

It was then, when we entered the Forest, that the snitch opened, to reveal the stone that would let us live again after Voldemort killed us. I actually forgot we would need that. When I held the stone, the ghostly images of our parents appeared, then Tonks and Lupin. To say I was upset when I saw Tonks and Lupin would be an understatement. I had grown used to the fact that my parents were dead, but with Tonks and Lupin it was a new wound. And Teddy, he'll be all alone now. What will happen to him.

The ghostly images were solid, sorta, so as we walked I held them close, not talking for fear they would leave. Tears streamed down my face as we walked, and I could see the same went for Harry to.

And our parents along with Tonks and Lupin looked as if they could cry if they could. I was grateful for this chance to see them, I cried myself out so that when the first giant spider appeared I was ready for it.

It showed me no mercy, so it received no mercy. I kept my sword unsheathed, glad I had kept one in my bag.

Not long after, Bella showed herself, and as Bella showed herself, our parents and Tonks and Lupin disappeared. I knew I would not see them again.

I held my tongue against Bella's taunts, determined not to show weakness. The tears were gone, replaced by a grim determination. I sheathed my sword, and took out my wand instead. I had forgotten about Nagini, my last act would be to kill her, this I knew.

As Voldemort gloated, I held Harry's hand, with the stone in between our hands. I finally had enough of his gloating and taunts, I couldn't bear to look at Hagrid's tear stained cheeks, his desperate struggles against his bonds as he pleaded. So I threw the killing curse towards Nagini, and am proud to say I hit my target. Nagini is dead, now Voldemort must kill us.

And he did, with a rage to match none I have seen from him before. It was quick, and I am glad to say painless. It was as if I was slowly becoming numb, as I was just slipping away and over the brink into a state of complete unawareness. Like slipping into a coma.

And then I woke, I awoke to see nothing but white. The whiteness slowly transformed into Kings gate train station. There was a malformed figure, huddled in a corner.

I tried to comfort it, but Dumbledore appeared to say it was hopeless. I saw that Harry had joined me, us. We were told that we would soon be back to our bodies, living once again, that this malformed creature is Tom Riddle, the man that is feared by wizards and witches everywhere.

Before I had felt hatred and anger towards this man, now it was replaced with pity. This is what he is, this is what he will become, what he always will be. It does not look to be a happy life, and so I pity him. I now see him as something not to be feared and destroyed, but something that deserves more your pity as well as your anger, that needs help as much as anyone else would. Yes he killed my parents, but yes I pity him.

And once again I awoke. This time in the arms of Hagrid. In some ways he reminds me of Emmett. Both are absolutely fragging huge, and yet both care so deeply. Neither are really what you would expect from people of their size. I think Hagrid and Emmett would get along.

But for now I must pretend to be dead. How dull. Hagrid was crying and stumbling as he walked carrying Harry and I. I desperately wished I could comfort him, but now was not the right time.

I could hear Voldemort gloating over his defeat of us, and very loud growls. So the Cullen's are watching. I think they are, but I dare not look.

Hagrid placed us on the ground for all to see, but when I cracked my eyes open to peek, everyone was looking towards Voldemort with a range of emotions. Rage, horror, awe, fear, to name but a few.

And since no one was looking, no one saw us put on our invisibility cloaks. Not even the Cullen's. it almost made me laugh.

"Do you want to, or shall I?" Harry whispered to me.

"You can if you want." I can just imagine the look I was getting. I couldn't do it. Yes, I wanted the man gone, but I would not, could not, do it myself. I would not do it myself, but I shall be happy when I see him unable to do the harm he wishes on the world anymore.

And…the cloaks are off. Cue gasps off astonishment. And then we have the usual 'give it up you will not win' from the big V. I let Harry take it all. I just stood there with a grin and my wand in my right hand, sword in my left. I swear those spiders followed us.

The grin was mostly at the expressions on the faces of our spectators. Edward looked mostly relieved as well as shocked, much the same as the rest of his family. I wonder what they've been up to.

It's absolutely amazing what you remember when your not really thinking of anything. I have just remembered the way to make the immortality potion. Handy.

In the end, Tom Riddle did eventually have to die, Harry tried to reason with him, and what I would have said was much the same as what he did. We had no way that he could live along with the rest of the world.

I simply held Edward to me as tight as I could while Edward did the same to me while trying not to crush me to death. I'm lucky I have him, but Voldemort was alone.


	24. This is the end

This is the end

After that last battle, everything went back to the way it was. The ministry was trying to make out as if they did everything, trying to get us to corroborate their story to. Not to mention Harry and Ginny finally got together, and I think I've made it clear that Ron and Hermione are so definitely in to each other.

Erm, I was changed, the Weasleys started to take that weird immortality potion, saying that they would rather appreciate being able to make it all last forever. Teddy was adopted into the Weasley Family, red hair and everything. And Molly decided that the Cullen's were now going to be Weasley's in short.

Life was good, there were no problems. My family, all of it, well, most of it, were all together, they were happy, the wolves were even beginning to like the Cullen's!

The world changed for the better. No doubt soon something else will crop up, but for now, everything is peaceful, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

That's it. Over. I finally finished! I'll put up the first chapters of the other stories the now. Arent I kind?


End file.
